The Memory Remains
by Chanel101
Summary: Meaghan is Shawn Michaels wife and is pulled into the twisted situation involving her best friend Triple H, her husband, and the Demon of Death Valley. Follows the recent wrestle Mania match between Triple H and The Undertaker, with a twist. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **Thanks so much for being patient with me. Summer is so crazy right now! Anyways here's a new story I've started. Hope you like it =)

**The Call**

It was a stormy Sunday night. The wind was blowing wildly outside the hotel and thunder cracked loudly as I watched my husband of four years pace back and forth in the living room. He had gotten up in the middle of night and answered his cell phone which was vibrating. I laid in the bed pretending to be sleeping, but when he didn't come right back I got worried. I got up and went to the living room, stopping just before going in. He was on the phone still so I listened quietly.

"I understand what you're saying Vince but I can't do that." He said. "I won't put her in danger…look I'm sorry but the answer is no."

With that he hung up the phone and looked over his shoulder at me.

"_What was that about?" _I wondered.

My name is Meaghan Leanne Michaels and this is the story of how I got pulled into one of the biggest stories of the WWE. I'm a 26 year old biracial woman with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. My husband, Shawn, had just retired two years ago and hadn't been back to the WWE except for special appearances. Things had been pretty pleasant since he was home. We had a beautiful two year old daughter named, Samantha and a newborn boy named Ryan. We spent most of our time in our new ranch located down in San Antonio, Texas enjoying the constantly rising and setting sun. Today however, was different.

"Shawn? Is everything alright?" I finally asked him.

He stopped pacing and sighed heavily. "Yeah I'm alright."

"What did Vince want?" I asked.

He raked his hand through his long blonde hair and looked into my eyes. I could tell by this particular look that he wasn't in a great mood.

"He's come back…" he said.

I shrugged; unsure of who he was speaking of. "Who?"

He sighed, "The man that all wrestlers fear. The man who retired me."

My eyes grew wide as I thought about the history I had with that man. The year Shawn faced him and put his career on the line, I had gone backstage to wish Shawn good luck when I got lost. I wondered around for a few moments before heading into the bathroom. While I was drying off my hands, I heard someone come out from a stall behind me. Thinking it was another girl I ignored the person and went to leave the bathroom. As soon as I touched the door handle I felt a large hand reach out and grab me. I looked over my shoulder as my attacker, whipped me around pressed me against the door. When I looked into his deep green eyes all I saw was pure evil…Tears instantly built in my eyes as he pressed himself against me and gently stroked my chin with his hand.

"_Today is Judgment Day for your husband little girl…are you ready to watch him meet his fate?" _he said.

I sniffled as I fought back my tears trying to stay strong but I knew he could see right through me. "Shawn is a strong man Undertaker…and I promise that he'll win tonight."

He laughed deeply, _"Tell me Meaghan…are you willing to bet your soul on that?"_

I began to breathe deeper as I pressed myself against the door more. I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. Suddenly without warning he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. When he backed away, a tear fell from my eye before I turned around and ran out of the room.

"Oh…him…ok and what does that have to do with you?"

"Vince wants me to come back…like I did last year." He said.

I chuckled, "And that upsets you?"

"No…what upsets me is that…he asked me to bring you this time."

I raised an eyebrow wondering what I could possibly have to do with this. "Uh…why?"

"I don't know, but I refuse to let that happen." He said as he took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "The Undertaker is dangerous, and I won't let him hurt you."

I laid my head against him letting him hold me tight. I wasn't sure where this was going but I knew it couldn't be good if The Undertaker was involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watched**

That next morning Shawn seemed to pretend as if the previous night hadn't happened. He got up like his normal cheerful self and strolled around the house with Samantha right at his heels. I smiled when they passed by the living room. I was sitting on the couch breast feeding our three week old son with the previous night on my mind. How could Shawn be so cool about this?

"Hey baby," he said as he walked into the living room.

I smiled at him, "Hey,"

He bent over and kissed my lips softly before sitting down next to me and pulling Sam into his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I sighed, "Oh I'm alright, but little man here has quite an attitude."

Shawn laughed, "Why do you say that?"

"Because he's been up since 6am crying. I think I may have to run him to the doctors." I said as I peeked under the blanket at him.

"May I have a peek?" he asked as he tried to look over at my exposed breast.

I giggled, "Shawn! Our daughter is sitting right there."

He glanced at Sam and then chuckled, "She's going to have to learn that daddy has special needs."

"Oh my gosh…" I said as I rolled my eyes. "Look you and I both know that your special needs can't be met for three more weeks."

"Damn." He whispered. "Well alright then…what time are you taking him to the doctors?"

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was set at 4am, the exact time that Shawn received the phone call.

"Babe? Did you hear me?" he asked, breaking me from my trance.

I glanced at him, "Oh, I'll take him around 1. Besides I'm supposed to meet up with Liyah and Hunter later."

Shawn nodded, "That's cool, I'll take Sam with me to run some errands."

"Ok." I said before leaning in to kiss him.

When he went to get up I spoke up, "Hey can you fix the clock while you're at it."

He glanced at the clock and then looked back at me, "What's wrong with it?"

I leaned my head over to see it again, and it was set on 11:50am. I raised my eyebrow, "Weird…I swear that thing said 4 in the morning just a second ago."

He chuckled, "Maybe you were day dreaming."

I nodded slightly while he took Sam upstairs to get her dressed. I followed soon after, ready to head out for the day.

I got dressed in a nice pair of blue jean shorts and a pink t-shirt with a v-neckline. I then tied my hair up into a messy bun and slid on my black flip flops.

"I'm heading out babe!" Shawn yelled as he headed down the steps.

"Ok!" I answered as I placed Ryan in his car seat. "Mommy sure hopes there is nothing wrong with you baby."

After getting his diaper bag all packed, I placed it on my shoulder and then carried him out to my white truck. On my way to the doctors I thought about whether or not I should tell Hunter about the call Shawn got. Hunter and I had been best friends since our high school years and always treated each other like brother and sister. As a matter of fact, he was the reason I met Shawn in the first place. I had gone with him to his first match in the WWE and happened to get introduced to him backstage. It was basically love at first sight.

Hunter's wife, Liyah was actually my roommate when we were in college. Hunter claims that he came to my dorm every day to see me, but I knew better. He was totally crushing on her only at that time; she didn't want to give him the time of day. For nearly a year she blew him off and then he became famous and she suddenly knew who he was…can we say gold digger?

"Ok Mrs. Michaels let me take a good look at your son." The doctor said when he was done asking me one million questions. I smiled slightly and laid my son down on the examine table. While the doctor checked him out, I glanced out of the window to make sure it wasn't going to rain or anything. I was about to look away when something caught my eye. Across the parking lot there were tall trees leading to a huge stretch of woods. Just on the other side of the fence separating the parking lot from the woods was a man…

He was wearing dark jeans with a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses. His hair was black as night and pulled into a low ponytail and his body was like that of a giant with plenty of muscles. His hands were on his hips as he stared in my direction. I felt chills run up my spine as I looked at him. There was something strangely familiar about him but I knew I hadn't seen him before.

"Um, Mrs. Michaels?" the doctor said. "Is everything ok?"

I glanced at him, "Oh, I'm sorry did you say something?"

He looked at me with concern on his face, "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Oh, yea I have it's just that last night he kept me up. It's the first time he did it."

He nodded, "Well it looks like he's got an ear infection. I'll give you some drops you can put in his ear once in the morning and once at night ok?"

"Thank you so much sir," I said.

"As for you, make sure you sleep when he sleeps. You're going to need it in order to have plenty of energy during the day ok?"

"No problem." I said as he turned and left the room. I picked up my baby and held him close while glancing out of the window. The man was gone by then giving me a chance to breathe. Who in the hell was he? Was he even real? I looked down at Ryan and smiled, mentally making the decision to talk to Hunter about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own any WWE characters or storylines in this story. I'm only borrowing them! Thanks =)

**Done Deal**

"Vince called Shawn last night? Why?" Hunter asked after I told him about the call.

I sighed and picked Ryan up from his car seat, "Apparently he wants Shawn to make an appearance on Raw since the Undertaker returned and challenged you again."

Hunter sighed, "I should have seen that one coming."

"Yeah but get this, he asked him to bring me along this time." I told him. "Why do you think I was asked?"

"I'm not sure, you don't think Vince knows about what happened between you and Taker two years ago do you?"

"I hope not." I said as I gently placed some drops in Ryan's ear. "The only people who know are me and you."

He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water, "Oh come on girl. You know I would never tell your secrets. I'm your best friend."

I smiled as he opened my bottle for me and sat it down in front of me. "I know you wouldn't. Anyways, Shawn says he's not going to let that happen."

"Good, neither one of us wants to see you get hurt." He said.

I took a sip of my water and then looked around, "Where is Liyah? I thought she wanted to see the baby?"

Hunter laughed, "No _I_ wanted to see the baby, she told me she had some errands to run today."

I chuckled, "Oh like what? Getting her nails done, hair done, feet too?"

He started laughing, "Don't be like that Meaghan."

"What? You know I only speak the truth." I told him.

He shook his head, "Look the woman can't help that she likes to look good. As long as she gives me what I want, things will run smoothly."

I rolled my eyes, "Such a man whore."

"You know it." he said.

I giggled and adjusted Ryan so I could help him get to sleep. "Anyways I think I'm starting to lose my mind."

"You're just now figuring that out?"

"Shut up!" I said.

He laughed, "Sorry, now why do you think you're losing your mind?"

"because, earlier today I thought I saw someone staring at me from outside the hospital." I explained. "He was real tall and creepy looking."

Hunter chuckled, "Maybe you have a stalker. You know those are easy to come by once you're married to a man like Shawn."

I gave it some thought, "That's true."

"Look maybe having a second child just has you all tired? Why don't I take Ryan for a little bit and you go up to the guest room and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" I asked as he gently took Ryan from me.

He nodded, "Of course I'm sure. Besides I may have a kid someday."

"True…well if you insist." I said as I stretched out my arms and got up. "I'll be upstairs I suppose."

Hunter nodded as I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to one of the guestrooms. I had to admit, it was nice getting a little extra sleep in. The baby constantly kept me awake and even more so since he had an ear infection. On top of that, I couldn't get the memory of the kiss the Undertaker gave me out of my head. I still didn't understand his reasoning for it, nor did I understand this situation about me coming to Raw with him.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of Hunter and Liyah bickering downstairs. Apparently she went out and spent one-thousand dollars on clothes, shoes, purses, and other things she didn't need.

"Everything was on sale Hunter!" she yelled. "It's not like you don't have more money stashed away in the bank."

"That's not the point Liyah. My point is that you were gone all day long after telling Meaghan you would be here! You know what just forget it."

"fine I will…awe look at little Ryan, he's so cute!" she said. "Where is your mommy huh?"

"She's resting upstairs," Hunter said.

Liyah fell silent for a moment, "What do you mean she's upstairs resting? Why isn't she down here with her baby?"

"Because for your information I happen to be Ryan's godfather and I told her she could rst while I watch him for a little bit." He said.

She sucked her teeth, "On that's nice. I wonder how many other girls you let randomly sleep in our house."

"Excuse me but this is MY house. You don't pay one damn bill here so what I chose to do for my friend I will. Why are you acting like this anyway? You know we're just friends."

She sighed, "Yeah I know but try looking at this from my point of view…I'm your wife and she's your friend who is randomly sleeping in the house when I'm not here…"

He sighed, "Liyah, we're not about to do this right now ok?"

"Whatever."

I shook my head and got up from the bed. I was now well rested and ready to join the party. Before I turned the corner to go into the living room, there was a knock at the front door.

"Ooo! Shawn's here," Liyah said as she got her happy ass up and went to answer the door. I raised an eyebrow at her as she nearly ran into me on her way out of the living room. "Oh…good afternoon sleeping beauty."

"Hello queen of the damned." I said as I pushed passed her to get into the living room.

I smiled at Hunter who was still holding Ryan. "I'll take him please."

He nodded and handed Ryan over to me. I gave my baby a kiss on the cheek and then took a seat on the couch just as Shawn came into the room with Sam. She ran over to me and gave me a kiss before running over to her godfather for a hug. I always loved seeing Hunter play with the kids. He was like a big teddy bear when it came to them.

"Hey baby," Shawn said as he walked over and kissed my forehead, something he normally never did. I then noticed a look of annoyance on his face and I wondered what was on his mind.

"Hey…is everything ok?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

He sighed, "Yeah, it's just that Vince keeps calling me about you coming to Raw with me."

"Did he say what her role in all of this was?" Hunter asked as Liyah walked back into the room. "I mean it makes no sense for him to be asking about her."

Shawn sighed, "He only said that he wanted the build up to Wrestle Mania to be interesting this year…and that The Undertaker requested _her_ presence not mine."

I raised my eyebrow, "The Undertaker? Me? But why?"

"We don't know Meaghan." He said. "I won't let him hurt you though. I'll be backstage with the kids just in case something goes wrong."

I gasped, "You mean I'll be out there all by myself?"

"No, you'll be going out there to encourage Hunter to face the Undertaker at WrestleMania."

Hunter chuckled, "Encourage? Look man I already gave him my answer and it's no."

I sighed as my stomach twisted into knots. "Well…this should be interesting."

"Don't worry Meaghan, the Undertaker won't hurt you. It's me that he wants." Hunter said. "Anyways which Raw are you guys going to be on?"

"This Monday coming up." Shawn said. "According to Vince Meaghan's role will be revealed once the Undertaker appears."

I shivered as the memory of his deep green eyes clouded my mind. "I'd rather not be in the same ring with him."

"Well you don't have a choice…I've already told Vince you'd be there."

"What!" I yelled. "How could you do that to me Shawn?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry but he left me with no other choice."

"Why are you angry anyway?" Liyah spoke up. "I'd do anything to be in a WWE ring."

I glared at her, "Mind your own damn business Liyah! You're not the one getting thrown in there with the Undertaker!"

"Oh please you act like you were asked to wrestle him!" she yelled back.

I gritted my teeth as Ryan woke up and started crying. "I'll be right back. This conversation is over."

With that I got up and took my son upstairs so I could put him back to sleep. I had no idea what Shawn thought he was doing but he damn sure was going to pay for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers: **I'm going to keep the Undertaker looking like he did in his 2007 year. I think he looked very intimidating in that particular year and sexy too of course ;)

**The Role**

I didn't speak to Shawn the entire way home due to the fact that our son was sound asleep in his car seat and our daughter was just as tired. I couldn't believe he actually went behind my back and made a decision like this without consulting me first. Was he trying to get me killed or something?

As soon as we got home, I took our kids up to their rooms and got them all ready for bed. Once they were sleeping peacefully, I went back downstairs to talk to Shawn. I found him in his private gym, working out as if he didn't want to talk. Unfortunately for him, he was dead wrong if he thought he was going to get away with not talking to me.

I folded my arms and leaned on my right hip. He knew that meant business because he instantly stopped working out and sat his weights down. Once I was sure I had his full attention I started our conversation.

"What on Earth are you thinking agreeing to something like this?" I asked.

He sighed, "Meaghan…you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" I asked as I stepped into the room. "From what I can tell you completely broke my trust Shawn!"

"How?" he asked.

"When I married you we always promised to be completely honest with one another and to talk to each other about everything before we went through with something. You made a decision involving me and didn't even think to ask me first!"

He chuckled, "Ok I'll give you that, but I'm not the only one in this relationship that has broken the trust."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and then glared at me, "Why didn't you tell me that the Undertaker kissed you before his match with me the year he retired me?"

I fell silent for a moment unsure of what to say. "I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't Meg. So we're even."

I gasped, "Even! You call this even? Shawn this is far from even! I could possibly get hurt on that show; does that not mean anything to you?"

He covered his face with his hands, "Of course it does baby, but I told you that I had no choice."

"You're retired Shawn therefore you do have a choice!" I yelled before turning to leave.

"Meaghan wait...Vince isn't the only one who left me with no choice."

I stopped walking and slowly turned around, "What do you mean?"

He slowly walked towards me until he was close enough to look me dead in the eye. "I can't really say alright. Look just trust me when I say that Hunter will not let anything happen to you."

I looked away from him but he gently placed his hands on under my chin and turned my head back towards him.

"I promise Meaghan." He said.

I nodded before he gently kissed my lips. "I'm sorry for not telling you about that kiss. I was just scared of how you might have reacted."

He chuckled, "if you would have told me, I think I may have had a better chance of defeating The Undertaker that year. No one kisses my woman but me."

I giggled before we kissed again and then hugged each other. "Come on, let's get to bed."

He agreed and followed me upstairs to our bedroom. He ended up falling asleep pretty fast, but not me. I was up most of the night trying to wrap my head around the fact this whole situation. In fact, I thought about it all the way up until we left three days later to go to Austin, Texas for the show. I was quiet most of the way there until Shawn started singing his theme song. I giggled at him while he danced in his seat, singing all loud and proud.

When we got to the hotel in Austin, I got myself and Samantha dressed in our bathing suits and headed downstairs to the pool area. I really needed to relax and swimming with my daughter was probably the best way to do it.

"Mommy the water is cold." Sam said as I held her in my arms and walked around in the water.

"I know sweetie," I said as I rubbed her head. "You don't want to get all the way in?"

She shook her head, "No mommy…I want my hair dry."

I giggled loving how she sounded so much like me yet had long blondish hair like her father. I was enjoying my free time with her for a little while until I noticed a shadow in one of the windows on the third floor of the hotel. I stopped walking for a moment trying to make out what it was. All I could see was that it was shaped like a tall man who was wearing some sort of hood or maybe a hat?

"Mommy?"

I shook my head a little and then glanced at me daughter who was looking at me, "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm hungry." She said.

I sighed slightly and looked up at the window, but the curtains were pulled over it blocking my view.

"Weird." I thought to myself. "Alright honey, let's go inside and get a bath first and then we'll tell daddy to take us out for some food ok?"

She nodded and then held onto me so I could take her inside. On my way in, I kept glancing back at that window in hopes that I would see that shadow again.

**Later On that Night**

"Ok…how do I look?" I asked Shawn in our private dressing room. I had picked out a cute lilac corset that had gold strings tied down my back. With it, I sported some light blue jeans and cute silver stilettos. I curled my hair and let it fall down my back before putting on some make-up that gave me smoky eyes and red lips.

Shawn smiled at me softly, "You look beautiful as always."

I smiled and then kissed his lips softly. "Wish me luck."

He nodded as I turned to leave the room, still shaking inside from all of this. I walked down the hall until I saw Hunter standing outside of his dressing room. He looked all snazzy in his business suit and corporate tie with his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey girl, you look gorgeous." He said as we hugged each other.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, are you ready to do this?"

He sighed, "No one is ever truly ready to be in that ring Meg."

"That's true…but unlike you, I've never been in the ring. Just near it for Shawn's match." I said.

He nodded, "Speaking of Shawn how did you two work things out?"

"Well, we just talked and he told me that he knew about the kiss…problem is he didn't care to elaborate on why Vince left him no choice in this."

Hunter narrowed his eyes, "Strange…I wonder what he's being so secretive for."

I shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I'm here now and there is no turning back."

"I hear ya." He said before starting our walk to the arena.

As we got closer to the area where we would make our separate entrances I felt the knot in my stomach get tighter with each step. I didn't want to do this at all but something told me that Shawn had something riding on me being there that night. I wasn't sure what it could be but I damn sure was about to find out.

When Hunter's music hit, he took a deep breath and then stepped out into the arena. I heard the crowd go crazy as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. No wonder these guys loved this business so much. The crowd's cheers completely got them all amped up and for some reason, I had goose bumps from the cheers I was hearing.

Once the crowd settled, Hunter began speaking. "Now…a lot of rumors are going around that I'm afraid of the Undertaker and that's why I told him no. But the truth is…I just don't want to be the one that ends his career. You see, I'm convinced that I'm very capable of defeating him, but after last year, I'm not willing to give him the end that he wants."

Before he could say another word, I heard my husband's music begin to play telling me that it was my time to make an appearance. I took a deep breath and grabbed a mic before stepping out into the arena. To my surprise some people actually knew who I was.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome, Shawn Michael's wife, Meaghan!" Lillian said before sitting down.

The crowd clapped for me as I made my way up the steps to the ring. Hunter was nice enough to sit on the middle rope and let me in. When the music went off, Hunter smiled at me.

"Uh, not that I'm not happy to see you Meaghan, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

I sighed, "Look Hunter, I was told to come here by Vince McMahon for some reason and I think that reason was to encourage you to face the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania."

He raised an eyebrow, "He thinks you can encourage me?"

"Yeah I guess." I said. "We've been best friends for a long time Hunter, and I've got to be honest…seeing you back down from a match makes me wonder if you're truly a fighter."

The crowd reacted with boos and some reacted with cheers but Hunter's entire expression changed.

"What do you mean Meg? I've fought other guys in front of you, sometimes _for_ you. I've kicked more guys asses in this business, including your husband who is my best friend too. So what do mean I'm not much of a fighter?"

I looked down at my feet for a moment and then looked back at him. "Hunter, I know you don't want to be the one to face the Undertaker, but you may be the only one who can truly stop him. I mean…what is it going to take for you to face him?"

He sighed and looked away from me for a moment. When he went to say something else, the Undertaker's music hit and lights shut off. I felt my heart begin to pick up pace and a sense of worry crowded my mind. When the bell rang again, the lights popped back on, and the Undertaker stood behind Hunter. He was just as tall as I remembered, with that long black hair hanging down the sides of his face. He was wearing some black wrestling pants with his black trench coat covering his upper torso. I could still see his large bare chest and the tattoo across his belly. I backed away in fear as Hunter turned around and looked into the eyes of the Deadman. The two of them simply stared at each other for a moment while everyone in the crowd sat on the edge of their chairs. Finally the Undertaker lifted his microphone and spoke.

"I know exactly what it'll take for you to face me." He said. Hunter kept his eyes on him, ready to swing if necessary. The Undertaker then glared at me with a smirk on his face. Hunter turned around and looked at me and then back at him.

"No…you leave her out of this!" Hunter yelled as he got in his face. But the Undertaker simply laughed.

"I told Vince to invite her here Triple H…so she's going to be a part of this..." He said before slowly walking towards me. He stopped a good distance from me still staring into my eyes. "…as the special guest referee in our match at Wrestle Mania."

The crowd erupted into cheers as my eyes grew in complete fear. "What! No way! I won't let you put her in that kind of danger!"

The Undertaker looked over his shoulder at Hunter, "It's not your decision…it's hers if she wants to make sure her children stay safe,"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about? My kids are backstage with their father!"

"Want to bet? Look for yourself."

I turned around and looked at the titantron and was horrified when I saw my children sleeping in the back of a hearse. The door then closed and I saw Kane locking the door and then kicking my husband who was on the ground with blood gushing from his head. Tears filled my eyes as I began to shake in fear.

"You bastard!" Hunter screamed at him. "How could you do that to her!"

The Undertaker smirked and then gently grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "What's it going to be little girl? Referee this match, and get your children back."

I glanced over my shoulder at the screen as tears fell from my eyes. I had to get my children back and there was no way in hell I was going to back down from this monster.

"Alright…I'll do it." I said.

He smiled, "Good girl. Now Hunter…I'll inform you of the type of match we'll have…HELL IN A CELL!"

Hunter gritted his teeth and then slowly nodded, "You're on…but if you do so much as touch her…I'll really make sure that that night is your last!"

With that, Hunter dropped his microphone and walked to me. He gently helped me from the ring and walked me backstage, both of us more angry than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Threat**

"I can't believe this! Who in the hell does he think he is?" Hunter said as he turned and punch a wall.

I jumped a little while pressing a bandage to Shawn's forehead. "Hunter calm down please."

He glanced at me, "Calm down? What do you mean calm down Meaghan? Maybe you haven't been keeping up on current events but your children just got taken from you girlie!"

"Yeah and I'm doing something about it!" I said as I stood up.

He turned away from me and took a deep breath.

"Look I don't want to argue about this. All I want is to go to WrestleMania and get my children back." I said as I folded my arms.

Shawn sighed, "I'm still trying to figure out why he wanted _you_ to referee that match. It would have made more sense for him to ask me."

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair thinking about the kiss. "Maybe it has something to do with that kiss he gave me before."

Shawn chuckled, "How so?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Shawn. I'm just throwing ideas out there. Maybe he doesn't know that you're aware of it."

Hunter looked over his shoulder, "or maybe he didn't want to risk Shawn sabotaging the match."

We both looked at him while absorbing what he had just said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it Meg, the Undertaker faced him twice and the second time-"

"-He retired me! I know that man!" Shawn snapped as he stood up.

I gasped and turned around to face him. He had so much anger in his eyes, along with regret and embarrassment.

"Shawn-"

"No Meaghan…I have to get this off my chest. Hunter is right, if I would have been asked to referee that match I would have made sure that the Undertaker would be the loser!"

I shook my head, "That's terrible Shawn."

"But it's the truth baby. That's why he chose you." He said as he walked up to me and gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "He chose you so that you would call it down the middle. He took our kids just to be sure you wouldn't back down."

My bottom lip trembled as tears filled my eyes. All I could think about was my beautiful daughter and my little boy being stuck in the Undertaker's grasp. They were only children…how could he do this?

I wiped my eyes and then left the locker room, wanting nothing more than to be alone. As soon as I left the room I made a right turn to go down the hallway. Before I could walk into the bathroom I heard Hunter calling my name.

I stopped and turned around just as he was walking up to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head and leaned against the wall, "I want my kids back Hunter. What if he hurts them or sells them on the black market."

He smirked, "There is no way he'll do that to them. Even if the man says he's got supernatural powers, he's still human and has a heart. You'll see them again I promise."

I smiled and then hugged him, "Thanks Hunter."

"Anytime sweetie,"

I didn't know what it was about talking to Hunter, but he always seemed to make me feel better, even in the worst situations…Later that night I found myself contemplating what to do on the next show. I was so angry with the Undertaker and eager to know more about why I was chosen to do his bidding. Something just didn't seem to be adding up to me.

**The Following Monday**

"Meaghan you can't do this!" Hunter said as I walked down the hall towards the backstage area. "That man is dangerous!"

"Yeah well a woman becomes dangerous when you fuck with her kids so, move out of my way Hunter."

He stuttered a little bit but I didn't let him finish his sentence. I had to know more about what was going on in the Undertaker's head, and I was going to find out tonight. I smiled a little when my music started playing and the crowd cheered for me. I waved at the fans as I walked down to the ring, ready to call out the man who took my children. With plenty of attitude, I got a microphone from Lillian and then waited for my music to stop.

"Undertaker…you and I have some unfinished business so GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

The crowd erupted with excitement and I continued my yelling.

"You have some nerve taking my children away from me just so I can referee your little match! But I'll have you know, that if I don't get them back tonight, I'll make sure you're 19-1 at WrestleMania this year!"

Once again the crowd gave a mixed reaction before the lights went off and the Undertaker's music played. At first I stood my ground trying not to show my fear, but the closer he got to the ring, the more I feared his presence. His sharp green eyes stayed fixed on me as he climbed into the ring and stood face to face with me. A purple hue was cast all around us as he looked at me.

I hadn't realized I was shaking until I raised my arm to speak into the microphone. "Give me back my children…"

He smirked and then snatched the microphone from my hand. "I don't think so little girl."

I raised my eyebrow and then turned to get a microphone from Lillian. Once I did I raked my hand threw my hair and then responded, "Then I guess you don't want to win at Wrestle Mania."

He laughed, "You obviously don't know who you're messing with do you?"

"I don't give a damn who you are! I just want my kids!" I screamed.

His eyes narrowed, "And you'll get them…if you call the match down the middle. If you don't…I'll make sure you never see them again."

I shook my head and turned away from him, "You bastard!"

"Call me what you want," he snapped. "it won't change the fact that I'm going to defeat your friend at Wrestle Mania."

I laughed and then looked at him. "Let me ask you this…why didn't you pick Shawn? Why not use me as leverage?"

He smirked and began walking around me. "That's an easy one little girl…Shawn doesn't give a damn about you."

I glanced at him as the crowd booed the Undertaker. "How dare you! Shawn and I love each other!"

"Is that so? Then explain why he hasn't run out here to save you yet. Why hasn't he tried to help you get your children back?"

I shook my head thinking that he was trying to psych me out. "Whatever man, I'll see you at Wrestle Mania." I told him as I went to leave the ring. He suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking away from him. He looked into my eyes with that same sinister look he gave me before he kissed me two years ago.

"Meaghan…I'm only going to say this once…If you screw me out of that match or do anything to try and sabotage it…I won't just make sure your children suffer…" I winced as his grip became tighter on my arm and his head lowered closer to my face. "…I'll make sure you pay dearly with your SOUL…."

I glared at him feeling anger burning in my chest. I couldn't believe he actually was trying to play me like I was stupid. Whether he liked it or not, I was calling the shots at Wrestle Mania, and I was going to make sure he paid for this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friendly Conversation**

I was pretty quiet on the way back to San Antonio. The only thought that remained in my mind was whether or not I would see my children again and if they were safe. I couldn't believe they were in the clutches of Kane. If only there was some way of persuading him of releasing them. I was also thinking about the comment the Undertaker made about Shawn not caring about me. What would he know about that? I had to ask him somehow…

Walking through the house was a little tougher than I expected. I looked into my children's room and tears swelled up in my eyes. It was strange not holding them in my arms for a week. Sure I had gone longer without seeing Sam, but my baby boy was only a few weeks old.

"You ok?" Shawn asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head against him, letting him kiss the side of my head.

"I don't know if I can handle all this Shawn. I mean our kids are probably scared to death." I said.

He sighed, "I know baby, but don't you worry about them. The Undertaker isn't stupid enough to hurt them baby. Look he's just using them to get you in the ring."

"I know that Shawn…but what I don't know is why he thinks you don't care about me." I said.

I felt his body fighting the urge to tense up but I pretended not to notice. He slowly turned me around to face him, looking deep into my eyes once I was completely facing him.

"I have no idea what he's talking about. We have been through too much for me to not care about you. I mean you were there for me when I got retired by that punk."

I nodded, "Yes I was and you've been there for me through everything…"

He smiled a little and then kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about what he has to say. All that matters is the fact that we have a strong relationship and deeply care for one another."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Deeply care? How about love?"

He chuckled, "W-well yea of course. Come on let's go to bed. You're stressed out and you need to rest."

I nodded at him, "Alright."

He took my hand and walked me to the bedroom. I had absolutely no clue what was going on with him but he seemed different all of the sudden. The Shawn I knew always admitted his love for me but this person seemed almost hesitant…

When we got to the bedroom, I sat down on the bed and kicked off my shoes. Shawn stood in front of me with a blank look on his face. I glanced up at him and then sighed, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, I just want to make sure you're hanging in there."

I nodded, "I'll be ok Shawn."

"Ok. Well I'm going out with Hunter for a little while." He said as he scratched the top of his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why? We just got home baby."

"I know but I need to clear my head. I thought I could handle our kids being gone but…truthfully I don't think I can."

I nodded, "Ok then…don't stay out late alright?"

"I won't babe, goodnight." He said as he once again bent down and kissed my forehead.

I tried not to give him an evil glare but my eyes betrayed me. "Goodnight."

I thought that things would get better after that night, but things only seemed to get worse. Shawn began to stay out all night and then return early in the morning drunk off his ass. Most days I barley spoke to him or Hunter for that matter. I had no clue what had gotten into these men but I was ready to get to the bottom of it.

About two weeks before WrestleMania I caught Shawn sneaking out of the house around 11pm. I got so pissed that I got on the phone and called Hunter to tell him not to pick Shawn up.

"What are you talking about Meaghan? I'm not even dressed to leave the house." He said before yawning.

I sighed, instantly feeling terrible. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Hunter. Shawn told me he's been hanging with you all this time and-"

"-wow wow wow," he cut me off, "He told you he's been with me?"

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"Funny, Liyah told me that she's been hanging with you." He said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yeah she claims you've been in need of female attention since your kids are gone and that she's been helping you out."

I chuckled, "Oh that's nice…listen…can you come over? I'm so tired of being alone in this house."

"Sure girl, we can talk a little more about our lying spouses." He said.

I giggled and raked my hand through my hair, "Alright then, I'll be up waiting."

"Ok."

I felt so much better once I hung up. Hunter always did what he could to make sure I was happy, even if that meant comforting me when Shawn screwed up. Sure we never had sex or anything, but I couldn't say there wasn't a time I didn't think about it. Hunter was good looking but I didn't want to risk losing our friendship over a one night stand.

It only took him several minutes to get to my house. I opened the door as he was stepping up onto the porch. He was dressed in his black jeans, black boots, and white Affliction t-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He stepped up to me and pulled me in close for a hug.

"Hey girl, you alright?" he asked.

I sighed as I pulled away, "I guess so…come on in."

He nodded and stepped into the house behind me. When he closed the door, I had him come with me into the living room where I had our favorite drink, Rum and Coke. Shawn hated when I drank in the house, but I hated when he lied so…we're even right?

Hunter took a seat on one end of the couch while I curled up on the other end. We both took turns pouring ourselves a drink before starting to drink.

"So, how many days does Liyah go missing at a time?" I asked.

He laughed, "She leaves late at night and then doesn't come home until the next morning."

I shook my head and took a sip of my drink. "Shawn does that too…"

He sighed, "Where do you think they go? I mean it can't be a coincidence that they both leave at night and both come home at the same time."

I fell silent thinking about how flirty Liyah was around Shawn and how he almost seemed to freeze when she walked into the room. I shook my head at the thought.

"No…I don't believe it." I said. "They can't be seeing each other."

He sighed and took a big swig of his drink, "it wouldn't surprise me really."

"Why not?" I asked.

He glanced at me and finished off his drink before pouring another one. I knew that look…it was the one he always gave me when he knew something but didn't want to tell me. I sighed heavily and sat my drink down before folding my arms across my chest.

"Start talking…" I said.

He smiled at me, "You always know when I'm hiding something don't you?"

"That's very true, but don't try to change the subject." I said

"Alright then…Shawn had a huge crush on Liyah at one point." He blurted out before swallowing his drink.

My jaw dropped at hearing that, "Excuse me?"

"Yep."

"And you're telling me this after I married the man and had two of his children?" I said as I raised my voice a little.

He shrugged, "I didn't think it mattered since I was in the process of dating Liyah already."

I raised an eyebrow at him starting to lose my temper. "Hold on…are you telling me that he wanted her at the time he was with me?"

He sighed and placed his hand over his face, "Oh shit I've said too much,"

"Too much? Hunter you're my best friend you're supposed to tell me things like this." I said as I got up from the couch and walked to the living room. I was so furious at hearing all of this that I wanted a stronger drink.

"Meaghan wait! Come here girl," he said as he slowly got up from the couch and followed me.

By the time he got into the kitchen I was already taking a shot of vodka. I glared at him as I poured another one wondering what more he could know about my husband that I didn't.

"Girl don't drink too many of those, you know how they make you feel." He said.

I chuckled, "Well you know how it makes me feel when you know things about Shawn and you don't tell me."

"Meaghan some of those things I expect him to tell you himself. Sometimes it isn't my place to tell you. And don't forget, he's my friend too honey,"

"Yes but I was your friend first." I said. "But it's alright. I understand you were only trying to protect me from a broken heart."

He smiled as he watched me take the next shot. "Damn that's strong…" I said once it went down. I began to feel a buzz coming on so I took one more shot and then put the bottle away. Hunter smiled at me and then took my hand.

"Come on, let's go to the club you need to dance and have fun." He said.

"Dance? Hunter it's late." I said as I rubbed my head.

He laughed, "Oh please, you don't need to be cooped up in the house Meaghan. Go get dressed and I'll wait for you."

I smiled at him and then turned and walked up the steps. I had no clue why he wanted to take me out so late but I guess I couldn't complain. When I got into my room I took off the Shawn Michael's T-shirt I was wearing and tossed it on the bed. I then picked out a short pink dress that had a black belt under the breast line. The dress was strapless and hugged my body like silk. It stopped at the middle of my thigh and showed off plenty of cleavage. I brushed my long hair and then slipped into some black heels before finishing off with make-up.

"I'm ready," I said as I grabbed my purse and headed back downstairs to join my friend.

A big smile formed on his face upon seeing me coming down the steps. "Daaaammmn, you look hot."

"Thanks." I said before he turned to lead me from the house, ready for a night out on the town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Readers: **I'm in need of more reviews please =) I hope you like this chapter…although I must issue a cliffhanger warning lol

**A Little Too Far**

"Come on girl just one more!" Hunter said as he slid me another shot of Grey Goose. The two of us decided to go downtown to this club called Lucky 7. It was the very same spot where Hunter and I met and where Shawn proposed to me. In some ways you could say it was one of my favorite spots in San Antonio. Then again I did enjoy the shopping malls even more.

I had already had a few shots when I got there and Hunter just kept them coming.

"I can't do anymore Hunter, my head is spinning." I said.

He laughed, "Oh please, you're the best when it comes to drinking."

"No, no, no, that would be my husband." I corrected him before drinking the next shot. "I just learned from him."

He smiled and then sat his drink down. "Yeah but I doubt he taught you those smooth moves I've seen a few times."

I giggled and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Well that's true."

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my hand and helped me from the bar stool.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To dance of course," he said.

I giggled and tried to get free of his grip. "No freaking way Hunter. We should be getting back to my place."

He shook his head, "No way, our spouses feel the need to be out and about so it's our turn."

I laughed as we made it to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. We were having so much fun dancing around that I nearly forgot about the danger my children were in. After two fast songs, I stopped dancing and went to leave the dance floor but Hunter reached out and stopped me. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Hunter we have to go." I said as I tugged at my arm, but his grip got slightly tighter. I looked into his eyes as a slower song came on and I saw a much softer version of him beginning to show.

"Dance with me…just this last song." He said.

I looked around at the other people who were partnering up and beginning to dance. I then glanced at him wondering what had come over him.

"Hunter we shouldn't. It's late and-"

"-Meaghan it's just a dance." He said as he slowly pulled me close to him. "You let me dance with you at prom and your wedding. Don't worry it's alright."

I chuckled as he placed both of my hands around his neck. I tried hard to control my breathing but being this close to him made me so nervous. He smiled as he placed his hands on my hips and began swaying us side to side while the music played in the background.

"It's nice to get out of the house for a change." Hunter said.

I nodded, "Yes it is…"

He smiled and looked into my eyes. "You know…sometimes I wish you didn't marry Shawn."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Hunter what are you talking about? You're the one who introduced me to him."

"Yeah but I didn't think you two would hit it off so soon." He said. "I mean you were only with him for like a year before he proposed."

I sighed, "I know but I'm in love with him Hunter."

"Are you?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

I felt my body quickly betraying me. My heart raced as my breathing picked up. Goosebumps formed on my arms and shivers ran down my spine.

"Yes I am…why don't you believe that?"

He stopped moving leaving us standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Because…I can see right through you."

I chuckled, "Hunter please-"

"Meaghan you have cried to me millions of times when Shawn has done something to hurt you. We've been best friends for a very long time and…"

"And what?" I asked as I let go of him and folded my arms.

He stood there looking at me as if he was lost in a dream. I waved my hand in front of his face slowly.

"Hello? Hunter? Are you still there?" I asked.

He blinked a few times and then without warning he stepped in and kissed my lips. I quickly pushed him away, appalled and slightly amused by his actions.

"Hunter!" I shrieked. "What the hell are you doing?"

He sighed and slapped himself in the face. "Oh shit…Meg I'm sorry-"

"Take me home. Now." I said as tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't believe my best friend had just kissed me in front of a bunch of people who possibly knew my husband. I ran to the bar and grabbed my purse before marching to the front door. Hunter followed me silently, not saying a word until we made it back to my place.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he asked as I took off my seat belt.

I froze for a moment and glanced at him. "I guess so."

He sighed and got out the car with me. I didn't bother waiting for him to shut his door before I strolled up to my porch and dug around my purse for my house keys. I glanced at the driveway and didn't see Shawn's car. I then sighed and checked my cell phone to see if he called.

"Are you mad at me?" Hunter asked.

I stopped fidgeting for a moment and then turned around to face him. I wasn't sure if I was truly mad at him or not. I mean the man was drunk so…it was an honest mistake right?

"No I'm not." I said. "I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me how you felt before I decided to be with Shawn."

He nodded, "Well…I'm sorry I didn't tell you Meaghan and I'm sorry for kissing you."

I smiled and then raked my hand through my hair. "I'm not mad about that actually…I kind of needed it since Shawn hasn't been great at that."

He smirked a little and then stepped in to hug me. I gladly accepted the hug loving his warm embrace, but nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

As we were pulling away from each other, his hands moved from my hips to my face, holding me in place as he slowly brought his lips down to mine. I wanted to fight him so bad, but my mind was in a completely different place than my body. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, wanting access into my mouth and without thinking twice I opened up. He deepened the kiss, taking complete control of me. I moaned between kisses wanting more from him, but I knew we couldn't go any further. Finally I found the strength to pull away from him. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he stepped back.

"I'm so sorry…goodnight." He said as he turned to leave.

I smiled slightly and then turned to go into my house. I took a deep breath as I shut my door and hit the light switch for the hallway. When I turned around to go upstairs I was stopped dead in my tracks…

"Hello Meaghan..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Deal**

My eyes grew wide with both anger and fear. There standing before me was the seven foot big red monster, Kane. He stood in the middle of my hallway wearing his red and black wrestling gear and mask to match. He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at me as I stood there like a frightened child.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Better yet, _how _did you get in here?"

A playful smirk formed on his face as he took a step towards me. "I can't answer your second question but I can answer your first one."

I trembled slightly before slowly folding my arms. "So answer it."

He tossed his head backwards making his hair swing back behind his head. He then took three steps towards me and his face fell blank. "I'm here to make a deal with you."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "You make deals? I thought your brother was the brain of the operation?"

He chuckled, "My brother only thinks he's the brain of things…anyways here is my offer. I have returned your children to you."

I gasped and covered my mouth, "Oh my gosh where are they?"

"Upstairs in their bedrooms of course…and they'll remain there if…"

"If?" I said, waiting on him to finish.

He dropped his gaze from me and then began to laugh a little. I was a little confused by his actions but I didn't bother to question him. I mean the man could break me in two if he wanted to. He finally stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"I'll leave your children with you…if you promise to make my brother lose at Wrestle Mania."

I looked at him as if he had just punched me in the face. "Excuse me? But it sounded like you just asked me to end your brother's undefeated streak."

"You heard correctly woman…he needs to lose that match."

I shook my head, "No way! If I have my kids there is no reason to cheat in the match."

He chuckled, "You don't get it do you? My brother knows I'm holding the children hostage but he never checks up on them. Therefore I could hand them over to you now and you can call the match with a clear mind."

I shook my head, "So…he wouldn't even know that this was planned?"

"Not until the match is over and done with." He said.

"And why do you want him to lose so badly?" I asked. "I mean it's an impressive record he's got and no one has been able to defeat him."

He sighed heavily, "Look Meaghan, don't question me about my other motives. Just do as I ask and I'll make sure those kids remain with you."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know Kane. If I don't call it down the middle your brother with grill my ass."

"That punishment won't be too bad if you don't fight him." He said. "Besides if you don't do that I'll make sure Shawn knows about you and Hunter's little make-out session on your front porch."

I gasped, "Oh no…Kane please don't say anything!"

"Then make sure my brother is a loser at Wrestle Mania. We both will win in the end. Your secret will be safe with me and I'll get to see my brother's streak end." He said as he came close to me. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

I wasn't sure what to say at first. I didn't want Shawn to know about Hunter and I but at the same time, I didn't want his crazy ass brother to kill me either. I took a deep breath as I looked into the eyes of the monster standing before me. My lips trembled as I made my decision…

"Done."

He smirked and tapped my nose with his glove covered pointer finger, "Good choice…have a nice night."

I didn't respond as I stepped out of the way, letting him leave. As soon as that door shut I turned around and locked it before dashing upstairs to see my children. As promised, Samantha was in her room snuggled up with her favorite teddy bear. I smiled and walked over to her, kissing her little forehead. I then went into Ryan's room and found him wide awake in his crib. I smiled and picked him up, instantly crying my eyes out.

"Mommy missed you baby." I said.

He looked up at me with a cute smile before farting in his diaper. I sighed and shook my head, "But mommy didn't miss that sound…"

After changing his diaper and his clothes, I gave him a bottle and rocked him to sleep. I didn't what I was going to do about this match…I just hoped that I made the right decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**Deadly Pipebomb**

I didn't know what I was going to do with this entire situation I was in. Every morning since the talk with Kane I would get up, feed my children and then go outside and sit on the porch with Ryan in my arms. I was so confused by my feelings towards Hunter and scared of what Kane had in store for me if his brother happened to win that match. On top of all that, I knew that costing the Undertaker the match would get me into trouble and I couldn't risk that knowing that I needed to take care of my children.

Shawn became more distant too. He would get up, work out for awhile and then eat breakfast. After that he would leave the house and stay gone all day, or he would stay in the living room watching TV all night. While he was busy doing that, I thought about everything that was happening and realized that he hadn't asked me how I got the kids back…nor did he seem to care. I finally gathered up my courage to talk to him the Monday before WrestleMania.

I was in my dressing room fixing the deep purple dress I had picked out for my appearance on Raw when he walked in to check on me. Upon seeing me, he stopped and flashed a smile I hadn't seen in so long. I glanced at him as I took a seat in front of a mirror and started brushing my hair.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said as he stepped into the room and shut the door.

I smiled slightly, "You haven't said that in awhile."

He sighed and came up behind me. Gently he placed his hands on my bare shoulders and then kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry baby," he said as he rubbed my shoulders. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

I nodded and sat down my brush. "Like what?"

"Well you know…I was really worried about you and this match coming up on Sunday."

I took a deep breath and got up to face him. "Is that all that's been on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Shawn…you never asked me how the kids got back. In fact you've barley talked to me at all lately."

He took a deep breath, "I know and I'm sorry….I knew we were going to get the kids back."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You what?"

"I knew Kane was going to hand them over."

I gasped wanting to smack him in the face, "And you didn't bother to tell me? Why!"

"Because I had to make sure you would do the right thing at WrestleMania Meaghan." He said. "That man deserves to lose that match!"

I shook my head, "Shawn that isn't your call to make!"

"Look Meaghan…that man-"

KNOCk KNOCK KNOCK.

Shawn turned around, "Who is it?"

"It's Hunter, it's time for our segment."

I sighed and went to walk past Shawn but he grabbed my arm. I looked over my shoulder at him as tears filled up in my eyes. He loosened his grip slightly upon seeing the fear in my eyes.

"Meaghan…he has to lose that match…I told Kane-"

"-That if he doesn't lose, our children would suffer for it…right?" I asked.

He sighed heavily, "How do you know that?"

I yanked my arm from him and then walked out of the room. Hunter and I nearly collided when I came out of the room. I wiped fresh tears from my eyes not wanting Hunter to worry about me but I knew he would anyway.

"Hey…are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and flipped my hair behind my shoulder. "Yeah…I'm just…I don't know."

"What's been going on?" he asked as we started walking down the hall. "Are you still mad at me about-"

"-No I'm not mad at you." I said. "Hunter…Kane gave me back the kids last week."

His eyes widened, "He did? Why?"

I sighed and wiped another tear from my eye, "It's complicated, but the Undertaker isn't aware of it so don't say anything about it out there…I'll tell you more after the show."

He nodded and rubbed my back, "Everything will be alright Meaghan. I promise."

I chuckled, "I sure hope you're right because at this point all I want to do fall off the face of the Earth."

He looked at me through worried eyes, "I won't let the Undertaker do anything to you in that match. You just do your job and call it down the middle…Ok?"

I nodded knowing that I may not be able to call the match fairly. I began to wonder just how much Shawn wasn't telling me and why he was hiding things from me.

Hunter and I ended up walking down to the ring together. I was so nervous about everything that I didn't even want to talk that night. Once Hunter finished his entrance he grabbed us each a microphone and then started talking to me.

"Alright…I'm going to cut right to the chase. Meaghan…we've been best friends now for many years. And lately I've been really wondering just how you're going to call this match."

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair.

"Listen. I know you've been conflicted about it. I mean the Undertaker did indeed retire Shawn 2 years ago and I know that must be hurting you a lot-"

Before Hunter could finish his sentence, the Undertaker's music came on sending chills through my spine. The both of us watched as he made his way to the ring. He walked slowly as his ominous music played loudly, filling the arena with his presence. I instantly noticed that his eyes were not fixed upon his opponent for WrestleMania, but they were on me. I couldn't help but move closer to Hunter who was standing in front of me like before. He glanced back over his shoulder at me as the Undertaker climbed the steps and then climbed into the ring, leaving the eerie purple light on all over the arena. He took a deep breath as he stared into my eyes and then lifted his microphone to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt…but I thought I heard you say that the retirement was hurting _her_…" he asked Hunter who glanced at me for a moment.

"Of course it is." Hunter said. "If I were her it would be bothering me."

The Undertaker chuckled, "Think again Hunter…the retirement isn't hurting her. But it does eat her husband alive every waking moment."

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as the Undertaker took a few steps towards Hunter.

"And that…is why_ he_ suggested this match."

Hunter and I both raised our eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hunter sighed as he looked back at me. "I know what he means…but just to make sure I want Shawn to come out here right now."

The crowd cheered for Shawn as we looked towards the ramp to see if he would appear. When he didn't come out Hunter got impatient.

"Shawn! Do not make me come back there and get you! Bring your ass out here now so this can get settled!"

I shook my head, "Hunter wait, maybe this is all a big misunderstanding."

"I'm afraid not sweetness." The Undertaker said, "You're husband is more involved with this than you think."

I glanced at him just before Shawn's music came on. The crowd erupted into a frenzy as my husband came out to the ring jumping around and making a fool of himself like he use to. I sort smiled, missing him doing that every week on TV. When he got to the ring he came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I could see the irritation in Hunter's eyes as he looked away from us. As for the Undertaker, he simply glanced at Hunter and then at me and smirked.

"I'm out here Hunter….now what is it that you want?"

Hunter looked around at all the fans and then looked into Shawn's eyes, "I want you to tell me and Meaghan the truth. Did you suggest putting her in this match in order to make sure I win on Sunday?"

I saw the Undertaker's muscles tense up when Hunter asked that question and Shawn simply laughed.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yes." He said as he got in his face.

I stepped away from Shawn wanting to hear the truth as well, but feeling afraid of what the answer was going to be.

He glanced at me and then looked over at the Undertaker. I watched in anticipation as Shawn walked over to the man who cost him his career and looked him dead in the eye.

"It's true…I did suggest putting her in this match! And you know what? I hope she counts your shoulders to the matt…1…2…3"

The Undertaker's face tensed up as if he was going to strike my husband down. But instead he lifted his microphone and spoke darkly.

"And how were you able to accomplish that?" he said. "Vince is a tough man to persuade."

Shawn smirked, "You honestly have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?" Hunter asked.

Shawn backed away from the Undertaker and then turned to me. He took a deep breath and then smirked.

"You know how I've been leaving late at night and not returning until morning sometimes?"

I folded my arms with an evil look on my face. "How can I forget?"

He smiled and walked up to me. "I've been traveling back and forth to Dallas for meetings…."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "What do you mean?"

"You all are looking at the new commissioner of the WWE."

The crowd once again erupted into cheers while I covered my mouth in shock. I immediately felt terrible about kissing Hunter and falsely accusing him of cheating in my mind. How could I be so stupid? I wanted to hug him but the look on Hunter and the Undertaker's face made me think twice about it.

He smiled and then turned his attention back to the Undertaker. "It's ironic isn't it? You retired me and yet I got an even better job in this company and my beautiful wife could quite possibly be the one to make you a loser…."

The Undertaker glared at me, "That is true…but I've already told her...she better remain unbiased in this match…" I watched as he walked up to Shawn and looked down at him, "…because win or lose…if she does anything to sabotage this match she'll pay dearly with her soul."

Shawn chuckled, "Oh yea? Well what if she has nothing to do with the outcome of the match?"

His eyes narrowed before he grabbed my husband by his throat, "If anything happens in this match that shouldn't…not only will she pay with her soul..." he slowly turned his gaze upon me making me freeze in my spot. "…but she'll pay with her LIFE as well."

I trembled as he let go of Shawn and then left the ring. Once he was gone I glanced at Hunter and then at Shawn. I couldn't believe he put me in a match like this and was still laughing. Did he care that I was in danger at all? Or was he that hell bent on revenge? I dropped my microphone and got out of the ring. The two of them watched me as I ran up the ramp to the backstage area, wanting to get out of that place as fast as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Triangle**

I wasted no time getting my things packed once I was in my dressing room. Tears were streaming from my eyes as the events that just took place ran through my mind. How could Shawn do this to me? In some ways this seemed to hurt more than if he was cheating. He completely went behind my back and made decisions without consulting me about it first. I didn't know what to do or how to feel so I called the one person I knew could help me out.

"Hello?"

I smiled at the sound of my mother's sweet voice. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey, I was just watching you on TV…what in the hell is that man thinking putting you in a match like this?"

I sighed as I placed my bag on my shoulder. "I don't know mom. All I know is that I feel strange now that all of this has happened. I don't know what to do and if I make the wrong choice, I could end up hurt or the kids."

She sighed, "Well baby, tell Shawn you don't want to do the match. It's not your fault that he faced the Undertaker and lost his career so you don't deserve this."

I gave the matter some thought as I placed my hand on the door knob. "You know what mom…that may not be my fault…but maybe Shawn is punishing me."

"Punishing you? For what?" she asked.

I was just about to tell her when I opened the door to my room and came face to face with Hunter's opponent. I nearly dropped my phone as I looked into his eyes seeing pure evil brewing within them.

"Honey? Are you there?" my mom asked as I backed away from him. He stepped into the room and then shut and locked the door behind him.

"Uh…m-mom I need to call you back." I said before hanging up.

He smirked at me and then approached me until my back was pressed against the wall and he stood over me. I felt my knees trembling under me and my palms began to sweat. He slowly bent his head down to the side of my neck and took a deep breath in. I closed my eyes as the tip of his nose gently brushed the skin of my neck and worked its way up to my ear.

"Damn…I love the smell of fear on a woman." He said in a dark tone which vibrated into my ear. He chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine. I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see the green eyes looking into my soul.

"What do you want from me Undertaker?" I asked. "Are you going to kiss me again for absolutely no reason?"

He laughed and slowly backed his head away from mine. I felt his fingers glide through my hair, pushing it away from my other ear. The next thing I heard was his voice in my opposite ear.

"Any woman that has a lying husband like you do deserves to be kissed by another man who'll treat her so much better." He said as his hand caressed the side of my face and then slowly glided down to my chest.

"Says the man who threatened my life…" I said.

He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine. "I had my reason for that as well Meaghan…"

I sighed heavily trying to fight the inner kitty telling me to let this man do what his heart desired but I couldn't. Hunter loved me and I was married to Shawn. I could see the love triangle quickly forming but I wasn't sure why Undertaker had an interest in me. I mean when I first met him, he was extremely quiet, constantly hiding in the shadows at WWE meetings. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt his hands traveling up my dress. Surprisingly, it really turned me on but I didn't want this from him. I quickly thought of something to say in order to change the mood.

"What exactly are you going to do to me if something goes wrong in this match?" I asked. "Something tells me you wouldn't actually kill me…" I said as I opened my eyes and saw his green ones staring at me as if I just punched him.

"Let me show you what will happen if you don't do the right thing…"

Suddenly, he grabbed my throat and squeezed it before lifting me off my feet. I kicked at him as I struggled to get free but he wore a look of pure amusement on his face. A few seconds later he let me go, letting me fall to my knees. I grabbed my throat and began coughing at his feet.

"Just imagine going home after that match and trying to sleep…not knowing just when I'll come for you."

I pushed myself back against the wall and looked at him as he dropped down to one knee. "When I do come for you…imagine me doing what I just did to you only this time I'll wait for the strength to leave your body…and then…then you will PAY!"

I started crying as I hid my face from him. "Please stop…this already hard enough for me!"

He chuckled, "It won't be too hard if you just do the right thing…have a nice a night."

I stayed on that floor until he was long gone. Soon after I got up and left the arena, just wanting to go to my hotel and rest. There was so much on my mind and all I wanted was for this match to take place so I could get it over with.

When Shawn and I returned to San Antonio, I got the children's things packed up and got them ready to go to my mother's place. I didn't want them involved in this crazy situation any longer so when Shawn when to bed, I got them in the car and drove to Houston, Texas where her house was.

"Don't worry honey, I'll take good care of them." she told me as she smiled at Ryan. "Does Shawn know you brought them here?"

"No. I can't trust him enough right now with that information." I told her before kissing Samantha's head. "Mommy will be back to get you in about a week ok? Be good for grandma."

She nodded and gave me a hug before I hugged my mom and kissed Ryan's head.

"You be careful you hear?" my mom asked. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

I nodded, "I'll try mom…but I can't promise anything."

She sighed and hugged me again before sending me on my way. As I drove back to San Antonio, all I could think about was how I was going to call this match and if I would indeed see my children again.

**Readers: **Tell me whose team you are on when it comes to this deadly love triangle. Should Meaghan remain with Shawn, should she give Hunter a chance, or should she give into the Undertaker's desires? Your vote will help with the outcome of this story =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Readers: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I had to give you all another chapter since the reviews were awesome! Be ready to be shocked!

**End of An Era**

Shawn and I barely spoke up until the night of the match. We had just gotten off of our flight and were headed to the hotel to catch a little rest before the show. When we arrived, the first thing I did was pull out some jeans, a bra, a sexy red thong, and a white beater just to wear to the arena. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and began stripping out of my clothes.

"So…it's that type of party?" Shawn asked as he sat on the bed and watched me.

I rolled my eyes as I wrapped a towel around my bare form. "No. I'm just getting a shower before the show."

He sighed, "Damn…I'm heartbroken."

I chuckled, "Well that makes two of us."

He didn't say another word as I turned around and walked into the bathroom. I made sure to slam the door letting him know that I was beyond pissed off at this point. I took a deep breath to relax myself before bending over to turn on the hot water. As soon as the shower popped on I dropped my towel and got in letting the water hit my face and work its way down my body.

"_What am I going to do about this match?" _I asked myself. _"I have three men to deal with…and two of them seem to be fighting over me. Too bad I can't say the same for the one who actually has me…" _

I stayed in the bathroom for almost a half hour before deciding to get out and get dressed. When I opened my door to the bathroom I was somewhat surprised to see that Shawn was nowhere in sight. I sighed heavily to myself before walking over to the bed and sitting down. I looked around the room for a moment realizing that for once, I was completely alone. It gave me a chance to think on everything that was happening to me…to my marriage…to my life in general.

I started crying suddenly unable to control my emotions anymore. It was a time like this that I wished Hunter was around. He was always able to comfort me in my time of need, but ever since we kissed, things between us hadn't been the same. He was still a great friend but now he wanted something more…however, I still somewhat saw him as just a friend. On top of that, he is married to someone else.

As I wiped the tears from my face there was a knock at my door. I was half tempted not to answer it but something told me it wasn't room service. I got up with a sigh and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Hunter."

I stopped dead in my tracks for a moment not certain if I wanted to answer the door or not. What was he thinking showing up like this?

"Just a second." I said as I turned around and quickly got dressed. I sure hoped that he wasn't there to make my emotions even worse than what they already were. Once I was dressed I walked up to the door and slowly opened it.

Hunter smiled at me softly, "Hey."

"Hey." I said trying to hide the fact that I had been crying.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I smiled and stepped out of the way so he could come into the room. Sure I knew that this was risky but, at that point I needed my friend. He walked over to the middle of my room while I shut the door. I then walked over to the bed and sat down, waiting for him to say something.

He sighed heavily and then spoke his mind, "Listen…I just wanted to apologize for what's been going on. I know you're going through a lot and me telling you how I feel probably didn't make it easier."

I looked down at my lap, "Something like that, but it's alright Hunter."

He nodded and then rubbed the back of his head, "Ok…number 2…you never told me why Kane gave you the kids back."

I chuckled, "I don't think you want to know."

"If I didn't I wouldn't ask." He said sarcastically.

I giggled a little, "True…well he wanted me to make sure that his brother loses the match. He gave me my children in hopes that I would keep up that end of the deal."

Hunter narrowed his eyes in anger, "That doesn't make sense…if he gave you the kids back then you have no real reason to make sure The Undertaker loses."

I sighed heavily, "Which is why he told me that if his brother doesn't lose my kids will be in danger."

"Oh…I see…" he said as he took a seat next to me.

I shook my head, "But there's my dilemma…if I make sure the Undertaker loses my kids are safe…but I'm in danger."

"Yeah I know." He said as he put his arm around me, "But I'm here to tell you that I swear on my life…I will not let that happen to you."

I shivered, "Hunter please-"

"-No Meaghan. I refuse to sit back and let you go through hell like this alone. Shawn obviously doesn't give a damn about this so…I'm going to."

I glanced into his eyes loving the passion I saw in them, "Thanks for being a good friend Hunter. You're the best."

He smiled, "And you're the best too…which is why…I'm willing to accept it if you want to remain friends."

My eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I'd rather see you happy then to see you happy and unsure with me. If you truly want to be with me, you'll come to me on your own."

I giggled, "That's true. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." He said as he kissed my forehead and then stood up. "Well, I'll see you at the arena. Liyah's waiting on me."

I gritted my teeth, "You brought the bitch…"

He started laughing, "Actually no…she insisted on being here for this. I'm actually kind of shocked."

"Yeah me too." I said wondering what the new attitude was all about. "Well see ya there."

He nodded and left my room leaving me feeling a little bit better as usual. I never understood how he was able to do that to me without getting me on my back. I guess that was a specialty of his.

As soon as he was gone I got up and got my bag packed for the arena. In some ways I couldn't wait to get this match over with but at the same time I was scared as hell about what the outcome was going to be.

**WrestleMania**

"Meaghan, you'll be on in 15 minutes." One of the backstage members told me when he peeked his head into my dressing room.

I was just finishing up getting my make-up on for the match and could feel butterflies in my stomach. In 15 min I would be in the ring with a demon and my best friend.

I pulled up half of my hair and pinned it with a silver butterfly clip and then adjusted the strings on my referee shirt. It was one of those half-shirts that stopped just below my breast bone, showing off plenty of stomach. I guess it was a good thing I worked out whenever I could. To complete my outfit I wore some black low riding pants and black tennis shoes. Just as I was about to head backstage, Liyah appeared in my doorway.

"Well don't you look stunning." She said in an almost mono tone voice.

I glanced at her in the mirror and then turned around to face her. She walked in with a smirk on her face that made me want to sock her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

She sighed, "Actually there is…I need to tell you something but I need to make sure you can keep a secret."

I chuckled, "You want to tell_ me_ a secret? That's new."

"Look Meg, I know I haven't been the best friend in the world but honestly it was only because I was jealous of how close you and Hunter were. It's almost as if you two seem to stick together like glue."

I looked down at my feet for a moment and then back at her, "That's cool, but you shouldn't be worried about me. Hunter loves you Liyah."

"Yeah well he won't after tonight…" she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you saying?"

She froze for a moment and then took a deep breath, "I have two things to tell you…one…I'm pregnant."

I blinked several times, "You are? Well that's great news Liyah, why wouldn't he like that?"

"You don't understand Meg-"

"-Meaghan it's time for you to go." Shane McMahon said who had just peeked his head in my door.

I sighed, "Look I've got to go, you should tell Hunter about that he'll be excited."

"Meaghan wait you don't understand! You're in danger!" she yelled. I looked back at her for a moment but couldn't wait because they were starting to play my music.

I ran up to the backstage area and then walked out onto the ramp. The crowd cheered for me at the top of their lungs as I skipped my way to the ring. I nearly stopped at the sight of the enormous cell hanging above my head. Man it was much bigger in person…I slowly got into the ring and finished my entrance waiting on the two opponents to arrive.

Hunter was first, coming out in his Conan the destroyer themed background. I smiled at him as he made his way to the ring, wearing his game face. I could tell he meant business but I could only hope that it was enough to put the big dog down. When he got into the ring, he went corner to corner, getting the crowd all pumped up and ready to go. Just as he finished his entrance and then hugged me, the lights went off and the Undertaker's music sounded. I trembled as the Hell in the Cell was lowered to the ground and he walked to the ring to get inside.

Hunter and I watched in a paralyzed state as he took off his hat and trench coat before walking into the cell…and slamming the door shut. Once again he kept his eyes fixed on me as he climbed into the ring. Once his music went off I went to each of them and patted them down. I was so annoyed to see a look of amusement on the Undertaker's face. Damn him…he would think about me in that manner…

As soon as that was over I called over to the time keeper, to ring the bell getting the match underway. My plan was to basically keep out of their way until one of them was pinned but that didn't go so well once I saw Hunter being thrown all over the place. I felt so bad for him especially when his head got split wide open. I hopped out of the ring to check on him, just to see if he was alright, but I got snatched up by my hair and thrown out of the way by the Undertaker himself. In fact, he did that a whole lot throughout the match, and I began to get extremely irritated.

In the middle of the match he had Hunter pinned down for only a two count. When Hunter kicked out, The Undertaker looked over at me like I had lost my mind. I held up two fingers with a smirk.

"Sorry I counted two…" I said.

He growled at me before standing up and getting in my face. I simply smiled at him before Hunter scooped under him and rolled him up for a pin. I got back on the ground and counted but he kicked out at two and a half. Just as I stood up to move out of the way, the Undertaker sat up and looked into my eyes. I gasped and climbed out of the ring to get away from him. He stood up on his feet and looked down at me over the top rope.

"The end is near…" he told me before turning around to finish off Hunter. Before he could do so, Hunter got up and kicked him in the groin before setting up for the pedigree. I smiled when it was delivered perfectly in the middle of the ring. When Hunter had him pinned, I slid back in the ring and started counting. When the Undertaker kicked out at two, I sighed and stood up, backing away from an angry Hunter.

I then noticed he was looking at me with a strange look on his face just before…WHACK! I was struck in the head by a very hard object. I collapsed almost instantly as pain ran through my head and blood trickled down the front of my face. Everything looked blurry as I turned onto my back to see who had struck me, and I saw Shawn climb into the ring. I then watched as he walked over to Hunter and hit him over the head as well. After that, he tossed the chair and took off his shirt, revealing a referee shirt under his first one.

I had no idea what he was thinking until I saw him setting up for Sweet Chin Music…When the Undertaker got up Shawn kicked him square in the face, knocking him out cold. He then dragged Hunter on top of him and counted, 1…2…3.

I heard the bell ring and the winner of the match was announced as Triple H. That was it. The Undertaker's streak was over…and Shawn had his revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Readers: **Thank you so much for all the reviews from last night. Here's another chapter with yet another…cliffhanger =)

**Operation Danger**

"Meaghan? Meaghan are you alright?" Hunter asked as he kneeled over me. I had no idea when or how Hunter got up, but there he was next to me. I could feel my head throbbing in pain as I was rolled onto my back and examined by a doctor who had slid into the ring to check on me. I couldn't hear the fans at all. There was an awkward silence covering the arena that made me a little nervous.

"W-here…Where is he?" I asked Hunter. "W-Where is the-"

"Shhhhh," he said as he held my hand. "Don't talk right now, everything is going to be ok."

I shook my head, "No it isn't Hunter…h-he's going to k-kill me."

The look of concern on Hunter's face told me the entire story. He had no idea what was going to happen in that match. We were both clearly blindsided, caught off guard by Shawn's actions. I couldn't believe he actually used me for this revenge plot. I mean if he wanted the Undertaker to lose the match so bad, why not put himself in the match? Why use me?

I began to cry before the doctor looked up at Hunter, "She needs to be taken to the hospital. That chair shot did some major damage that I can't fix here."

Hunter nodded and then helped me slide out of the ring. Once my feet touched the floor, he scooped me up into his arms and the crowd clapped their hands as he took me backstage. Before I even made it to the ambulance backstage, I passed out in Hunter's arms. In some ways I hoped that I was dying so that I would have to face the Undertaker's wrath, but then I saw the faces of my children. I couldn't leave them behind with a crazy father like Shawn…if he was able to hit me with a chair and not care, then what would he do to them?

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around the top of my head and a canula tube in my nose. I looked down at the rest of my body and found an IV in my right arm and some weird gadget attached to my right pointer finger. The room was somewhat dim, with the TV turned on. I was starting to wonder how long I had been out when I saw Monday Night Raw come on. Damn…I had been out for nearly 24 hours. That must have been a real bad chair shot to knock me out for so long.

I smiled when I saw Josh Matthews interviewing Hunter who looked very distraught. His eyes had dark circles around them and his hair wasn't brushed or combed. Poor thing…he must have been so worried about me.

"Triple H…as the world knows you defeated the Undertaker last night ending the streak once and for all. But people are starting to think that you and Shawn Michael's had this planned all along. Is that true?"

Hunter took a deep breath and then stared Into Josh's puny little face. "What do you think Josh? Meaghan is my best friend…" he glanced into the camera, "I would never ever let my best friend get hurt like that. In fact I haven't slept at all since I woke up from that chair shot and saw her laying not far from me…with blood pouring from her head. So the answer to your question, is no."

Josh nodded, "Alright well can you tell us your thoughts about Shawn Michaels and your feelings towards him after last night?"

Hunter chuckled and pinched his nose slightly. "I'll tell you what…why don't you wait until I call him out tonight. I'll show you exactly what my feelings are towards him."

Josh gulped as Hunter walked off camera. I sighed and went to glance down at my hand when I noticed that my wedding band was missing. I sat up slowly and looked around the room, hoping to see it somewhere. When I looked on the nightstand next to me, I saw a glass of water, a pitcher, my emergency button, and some papers…

I raised an eyebrow before reaching over and picking the papers up. A slight pain arose in my head, making me groan before laying back down. I glanced at the papers and nearly fell apart when I realized what they were…divorce papers and a set of papers stating that I now had full custody of the kids. I shook my head as a tear fell from my eye. How could he do this to me? I knew the man was bad, but I didn't think he could be so evil. I was so heartbroken, tears were actually streaming from my eyes in a down pour of rage.

I balled up the divorce papers and threw them across the room. They came apart and scattered in different areas of the room. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before continuing to watch Raw. I saw several matches that I had no interest in before Hunter made his grand entrance.

I watched intently wondering if he was going to give Shawn the beating he deserved. After his entrance, he grabbed a microphone and began pacing around the ring like a mad dog.

"Alright, I admit…if Shawn wouldn't have did what he did, I would have lost that match last night. But to get involved in something that was supposed to be pure…really pissed me off!"

The crowd cheered and I smiled.

"Shawn! I didn't care that you attacked me…but I'm absolutely disgusted with the fact that you would actually strike a woman…the mother of your children…your wife, in her head with a steel chair for everyone to see!" he said before taking a deep breath. "How dare you hurt someone whose very life depended on this match? I mean you might as well put her on a platter and hand her to the Deadman because when he gets his hands on her you'll be sorry!"

"Or not." I heard Shawn's voice say from the titantron. Hunter glanced up at him with a look of pure hatred. "Hunter I know you're upset with me but let's face it…we both knew what I was going to do the entire time."

"No I didn't know…all I knew was that my best friend was struck in the head by her no good lying husband!" he yelled.

"Why don't you calm down?" Shawn said.

Hunter laughed, "Why don't you come down here so I can whip your ass!"

The crowd cheered while I clapped my hands in my hospital bed. Shawn sighed and then shook his head.

"Look man…I deserved revenge after all the mental hell that man put me through. I'll admit putting Meaghan in harm's way wasn't a smart idea…in fact I've left some divorce papers with her just in case she wants to leave me."

"And I hope she does too." Hunter said. "How dare you use her or even me for that matter!"

"Don't try to act all innocent Hunter…I know all about you and Kane's little plan on the side."

I sat up straighter in my bed wondering what Shawn was talking about.

"What plan are you talking about?" he asked.

Shawn chuckled, "You know…how you and Kane were planning on jumping the Undertaker inside the cell and once you beat him you were going to tell him that Meaghan had a hand in it the entire time…or how you tried to win her over by pretending to be in love with her."

I gasped and covered my mouth hoping that this wasn't true.

"Be quiet Shawn…you don't know what the hell you're talking about" Hunter yelled. "I am truly in love with Meaghan…I'll admit that much."

Shawn nodded, "Ok…well I definitely love my wife and I'm willing to prove it any way I can."

Before Hunter could say anything else the entire arena went pitch black sending the crowd into an uproar. When the lights came back on, Kane stood in the ring behind Hunter.

I watched closely as my friend turned around to face him and he started talking.

"If I were you two…I wouldn't be bickering over who loves Meaghan more. I would be trying to save her from the Lord of Darkness…"

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Meaghan is fine I just checked on her before I came here."

Kane laughed and pointed to the titantron, "I wouldn't be so sure of that…"

When Hunter turned around Shawn's face was gone and the scene had changed, showing a black hearse pulling up in front of the very hospital I was staying in…


	13. Chapter 13

**A Small Twist**

My breathing picked up a little until I saw who got out of the hearse. It was an old white man white all white hair and blue eyes advertising for the local funeral home. I sighed heavily, "Good just a commercial."

My head started pounding a little and I hit my emergency button to notify the nurse. When she didn't come in there a few minutes later, I hit it again. Just before Raw came back on, I decided to go figure out why the nurses weren't responding to my call light. Carefully I climbed out of bed and held onto my IV pole before beginning to walk to the door. I glanced down at my feet realizing that they were very warm. I smiled when I saw my favorite socks on my feet. Gotta love Hunter…he always seemed to know what I liked.

When I got out into the hallway I quickly noticed that the lights were flickering all over the place and no one was in sight.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is there someone here? I need some medicine for my head."

I waited to hear an answer but none came. I sighed and walked a little further down the hall until I reached the elevator. The moment I hit the button the elevator doors opened and I came face to face with the tall muscular man that was defeated in the match I refereed. I gasped and quickly backed away from the elevator as he lifted his head to look me in the eye.

"What's the matter Meaghan? You look as if you seen a ghost…"

I screeched a little and pulled the IV from my arm before trying to run down the hallway. I screamed for help hoping that someone was still there and could hear me. I checked every door going down the hall until I found one that led down stairs. Unluckily I slipped down the steps and twisted my ankle but I didn't let it stop me from running. I looked up the steps to see where he was and saw him staring down at me. Damn he was fast!

I began sliding myself down the steps, hurting my ass cheeks but oh well…I needed to get away from this madman and fast. When I reached the last set of steps I let my body tumble down them before crawling to a door. I listened as his footsteps grew louder and louder with each step he descended. Thinking I was going to get away, I got up and tried twisting the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. I gasped and began pulling at the door but it was no use…I was trapped.

Before I could turn around his hand slammed against the wall right next to my head. I screamed and hid my face in my hands begging him not to hurt me, but he only laughed. I looked up at him and saw that he was indeed amused by what he saw.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You are…why would I hurt the only innocent person in this equation Hm?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, not completely catching his drift. Before I could ask anything else, the lights shut off around us. When I screamed at the top of my lungs, he stepped in close to me and pressed his lips to mine. I struggled to get free until his tongue found its way into my mouth. I tasted something strange coming from him before feeling extremely weak in the knees and very dizzy in my head. It was then that I realized…he had drugged me. Man he was good… Once I was too weak to even stand, he scooped me up into his arms and kicked the door down that I was trying to escape from earlier. I groaned in his arms as the lights of the parking lot hit my face, making the pain in my head much worse.

"Close your eyes Meaghan. You've got a nasty concussion." He said.

I did as he asked, hiding my face within the crook of his neck. When we reached his black hearse, he gently placed me inside and shut the door. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I knew that Hunter would be even more distraught once he saw this…


	14. Chapter 14

Readers: Since Raw 1,000 was so awesome, here's another chapter for the night! Enjoy!

**The Truth**

I was half expecting to be chained down or tied up in some weird way when I woke up. However, when I opened my eyes I found myself lying in a small room, neatly tucked in bed with a cool rag over my forehead. I glanced around at the brightly colored pink walls and white curtains that hid the window off to my left. I white dresser stood across from my bed with different pictures and small angel statues sitting on top of it. I wanted to get up, but I still felt weak from the drugs in my system.

I turned onto my side and saw a nightstand next to me. There was a phone sitting there along with a picture that made me smile. In the red frame I saw myself and my children sitting together in the yard, laughing at the camera. I had no idea how he got this picture but I did remember when it was taken. Ryan was just born and Shawn wanted us to go out to the park for a family picnic. Those were the days that I loved him the most. He was so into us being a family and doing things together. Now…he was nothing to me but a monster.

I picked up the picture and rolled onto my back, holding it up so I could get a better look at it. Looking at my daughter's face with that big bright smile brought me to tears. I wanted them to know I was ok and that I would be coming to get them soon but knowing the Undertaker…the phone in the room was probably connected to all the others in the house.

I sighed and wiped a tear from my face before kissing the picture and placing it back on the nightstand. I then turned onto my side and glanced out the window next to my bed. The sun was shining brightly outside while the wind blew into the room. A blue bird landed on the windowsill and began chirping a little song I didn't even know, but it was beautiful. I was about to doze off when I heard the door behind me open up. I didn't bother to move or make a noise as the person entered the room. I listened carefully to see if it was indeed the Undertaker, but I heard more than one set of footsteps come into the room.

"Do you think she's still sleeping?"

I quickly recognized the voice as belonging to the man who had my kids held captive, Kane. I turned over slowly pretending to be waking up and I saw the two brothers standing tall at the foot of my bed. I was somewhat surprised to see them dressed in normal clothes, although Kane still wore his mask. The Undertaker was wearing some form fitting jeans, a pair of black boots, a black beater, and had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a black bandana tied around his head. He stood with his feet apart and his massive arms crossed over his chest, showing off those beautiful tattoos on his arms. His brother wore a loose sleeveless grey shirt and a pair of black pants with matching boots. I rubbed my eyes before gently pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"There's your answer Kane." The Undertaker said before moving to the side closest to me. I hesitated to look up at him as he looked down at me. "Lay back down…you still need to rest a little."

I shook my head, "I'm ok for now….besides I'd rather you two explain yourselves right now."

Kane chuckled, "She wants an explanation…"

"Yes, to something you would think she would understand by now." The Undertaker said as he took a seat on my bed. "Look Meaghan…Kane has been on my side the entire time. He only pretended to threaten you because we both wanted to see what you would do."

I glanced at Kane and then back at his brother, "Alright…then tell me something, was Hunter in on that plan?"

Kane sighed, "Yes, but not all of it. In fact…Hunter knows you're not in any real danger with us."

I raised my eyebrow at them and Undertaker cleared his throat. "What Kane means Meaghan, is that there is a whole lot more to this story than you think."

"I was beginning to see that." I said. "But I'm all ears if you two would like to tell me more."

Undertaker nodded, "It started back when I first retired your husband two years ago. To you, Shawn seemed to get over the loss pretty fast…but whenever he was out I was receiving phone calls on how you and he were planning to get back at me."

I looked at him in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Something told me he had to be lying though because you were pregnant with your daughter at the time." He said as he got up and began pacing the room. "Long story short, your husband became very obsessed with getting back at me for retiring him. He started trying to get a new job in the WWE doing whatever he could to get close to me."

Kane laughed, "Yes and he made his mistake when he came to me for help."

"He came to you? Wow…" I said.

"Yeah that's what I said. Anyways he asked me to help him get in touch with Vince McMahon and suggest him to be the new commissioner for the WWE. Since I knew he was obsessed with my brother, I told Taker about it and we started watching you all very closely."

I took a deep breath and raked my hand through my hair, "So…how did Hunter become a part of this?"

"I spoke to him myself. I told him that Shawn was obsessed with me and that I was extremely worried about you who was pregnant with Ryan at that time. Since Hunter is your best friend I knew he would be able to help out with the plan."

"How much of it did he know about?" I asked.

"Pretty much all of it…that is until Shawn made a move none of us saw coming. I was supposed to defeat Hunter in that match and as a prize…your soul was supposed to be mine."

I gasped, "My soul? I don't understand?"

He laughed, "Don't you remember the night we first met face to face in that bathroom?"

"All too well…" I said as I looked away from him.

He smirked, "I asked you if you were willing to bet your soul on Shawn winning. When you didn't answer me, I kissed you."

I glanced at him, "Yeah? What about it?"

"Your eyes said no…but your body said yes...so when Shawn lost that night, he lost you in the process." Undertaker said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I've been waiting on the right moment to take you from him, and he only made it easier by costing me that match."

I shook my head, "No…w-what about my kids?"

He glanced at Kane, "They're well taken care of. In fact, they'll be here once you're all healed up."

"Wait a minute…are you two telling me that I have to stay here?" I asked.

Undertaker stopped pacing and looked over his shoulder at me, "You will if Shawn refuses to give me a rematch…then again he's already proven that he doesn't care about you whatsoever."

I sniffled, "That's not true."

"Oh it is babygirl…and you better get use to it."

I glanced at him as he and Kane went to leave the room. "Get some rest. We'll return with food in a few hours."

With that the two giants left the room leaving me in alone to cry in peace.


	15. Chapter 15

**1 Secret After Another**

When Kane returned to my room a few hours later, I was out of bed trying to get some feeling in my legs. I had made it all the way to the dresser before he got there.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked. "Taker thinks you should rest for the day."

I sighed, "Well excuse me but I don't care what Taker thinks right now. I'm not staying in that bed."

Kane chuckled and sat my food down on the night stand. "I knew you were a stubborn girl."

I nodded and tried to walk back to the bed, but my knees gave out on me. I collapsed onto my side with a thud and Kane shook his head.

"He told you."

I glanced up at him as he walked over to me. In one swift motion he scooped me up and carried me to the bed, letting me drop on it.

"Oh that's nice." I said as he turned to leave.

He chuckled, "You'll get over it…hey Meaghan…can I ask you something?"

I sat myself up in bed and reached for my tray, "Sure."

He looked over his shoulder at me, "If I hadn't threatened you…were you going to call the match fairly?"

I looked down at my food for a moment and then looked back at him with a smile, "I planned to even after the threat. I could never cost someone something so great like an undefeated streak."

Kane nodded slightly, "You had a feeling I wasn't going to harm your children didn't you?"

"Something like that, I mean you had already handed them over to me so…part of me knew that calling the match right down the middle was a smart thing to do."

"Nice. Well I'll be back in a few to check on you. If you need anything just yell."

I nodded as he left my room, leaving my door cracked slightly. My stomach growled as the smell of spaghetti and meatballs filled my nose. I wasted no time digging into that plate.

As soon as I was done I decided to get up again. I felt like my strength was quickly returning with every step I took. I walked a few laps around the room before picking up the tray and taking it out into the hallway. It was pretty quiet at first until I walked towards the steps leading downstairs. I admired the house. The floors were all hardwood with a shiny finish, the walls were a crème color, neatly painted and well taken care of. I passed a room that had a computer sitting on its own desk next to a window. The walls in that room were light blue with the same curtains as my room.

After gazing in there for a moment I headed down the steps quietly. The closer I got down there, the louder the TV in the living room sounded. I could also hear Kane and some woman talking in the living room but there was no sign of Taker. When I reached the bottom of the steps I could see into the living room.

There was a huge brown couch facing a large flat screen TV with plenty of space between the two. There was also a love seat adjacent to the couch and a place for a dog behind it. Kane and this blonde haired woman were sitting on the couch snuggling close together. I had no clue who this woman was or if she knew I was even in the house. Not wanting to spoil anything, I quietly made my way down the hall to the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Kane wasn't looking.

Just when I went to turn around, I ran directly into the Undertaker's massive body. The tray that was in my hand fell to the floor and the plate shattered into many pieces. I gasped and covered my mouth feeling terrible that I had broken something.

"Excuse me Meaghan," he said sarcastically.

"Oh Undertaker, I'm so sorry," I said quickly.

He laughed and bent over to pick up the tray, "It's fine. I startled you."

"What the hell is going on in there!" Kane yelled from the living room.

I looked over my shoulder and then back at Taker, "Mind your own damn business Kane!"

"Don't tell me you broke something else!" Kane yelled in response.

Taker looked at me and winked, "Of course I did."

I giggled a little as he waved me into the kitchen and told me to have a seat at the table. I did as he said and watched as he got a broom and a dust pan to clean up the mess. As I watched him I began to think about how Shawn never bothered to clean up any of my messes. Sure I was able to do that myself, but…it would have meant so much to see him do that for me.

Once he finished cleaning up he came over to me and gently tilted my head back.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved my bangs out of my face.

"Examining your cut." He said. "They had to give you three stitches from that chair shot."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Oh, does it look bad?"

"Can't even tell it's there with your bangs hanging down like that." He said as he turned around and walked to the cabinets. "You thirsty?"

I glanced around at his kitchen, loving the marble countertops and dark brown cabinets. "Yeah I am actually. Who cooked the spaghetti?"

"You want the truth?" he asked as he opened the cabinet door.

"I think I've heard enough lies for one day so…yes please."

He chuckled and took down two glasses, "I made it."

I looked at him in shock, "You did?"

"Yes ma'am. It's my grandmother's recipe." He told me as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a glass pitcher full of lemonade that had real lemons in it. I smiled as he poured me a glass of it and then got a beer for himself. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded and popped open his beer. I wasn't sure why but something about him seemed different to me. I watched as he took a swig of his beer…his lips seemed almost perfect…and that strong neck, who wouldn't love to put their arms around it? Oh Gosh! What was I thinking?

I smiled at him and then decided to head back upstairs to my room.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Back upstairs, I'm still a little tired." I said.

He laughed, "Damn, I guess I gave you too much of the drug."

"Yeah I think so." I said as I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

I shook my head even though my mind was telling me to say "yes please lift me up in those strong arms of yours…" Man I had problems…

When I reached the entrance of the kitchen I heard quick yet light footsteps making their way to the kitchen. I moved out of the way as the girl from the living room came in. She reminded me of Barbie, with the long blonde hair and blue eyes with a perfect smile. I nearly threw up looking at her. She glanced at me blankly at first and then gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You're Shawn Michael's wife aren't you?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately I am."

"Oh my goodness! I thought Kane was lying when he said you were here in the house! I'm a big fan of yours." She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her and glanced at Taker. "Y-you are?"

"Oh of course. I mean look at you, you're still young and so gorgeous! Shawn is a lucky man."

I smiled, "Yeah…uh what's your name?"

"Brittany, Brittany McMahon."

I blinked a few times, "Wait a minute…did you say McMahon?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm Liyah's sister, didn't she tell you about me?"

My mouth fell open and I glanced at The Undertaker, who looked a little surprised.

"I don't understand…" I said.

"Well Liyah is my sister…we're Vince's nieces. You mean she didn't tell you?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No not at all. I never even saw any of you at the wedding."

"What wedding?"

I blinked and folded my arms, "She never told you she was married to Triple H?"

Brittany shook her head and looked at Taker. "Did you know?"

"Of course I knew but I didn't even know you two were sisters." He said before glancing at me, "Do you think Hunter knows?"

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

We all got quiet for a moment as thoughts rang threw my mind about the girl who was once my roommate in college. I began to wonder what other secrets she was hiding from me…


	16. Chapter 16

**Readers: **Expect another update tonight! I'm loving the reviews so keep them coming =)

**Forming a Plan**

I walked back up to my room after talking to Brittany for a little while. She told me how her and Liyah seemed real close before she left for college, but shortly after that they lost touch. Liyah stopped calling and texting, and she didn't bother to answer letters written to her. I didn't know why I did catch it while I was living with her, but it did make sense. Liyah never really mentioned her sister around me even when I would ask about them. Her answer was always, "Oh they're good or I've been too busy to call them lately. "

I shook my head thinking about how she actually never finished college after Hunter got a job with the WWE. He was making enough money to take care of her and three other people so there was no need for her to work.

Knock Knock

"Come in," I said as I reached over and turned on my lamp.

When I looked up, Taker was coming into my room with a set of pajamas which consisted of a white nightgown and a pair of black panties.

"Here you go. I hope these will do because I'm not going back to the mall again…" he said with a look that told me shopping wasn't his thing.

I giggled, "Don't worry they're fine. I'm not a very picky person."

He nodded, "Oh that's good…anyways the bathroom is to the right when you leave the room. My bedroom is the one across from it and Kane's is next to it."

I nodded, "Ok."

He chuckled and reached in the small drawer on the nightstand, "You might want to use this tonight,"

I glanced at the small IPod he pulled out and sat on my nightstand. "What for?"

He sighed, "Well…Kane and Brittany can get pretty loud if you know what I mean…I'm sure you don't want to listen to that shit."

I giggled and moved some of my hair behind my ear. "No I don't, thanks for the warning."

"No problem, oh and there are clothes in that dresser for you. I'm sure they fit you."

I nodded and then looked down at his shoes. I noticed he had changed into a completely different pair as if he was about to go somewhere.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing I was just wondering why you changed your shoes." I asked.

He glanced down at them and then smiled at me, "You don't miss anything do you?"

"No not really," I said as I stood up.

"Well if you must know, I love going for rides at night. It gives me a chance to clear my head." He said.

I looked into his eyes and saw something there that I hadn't noticed before but I chose not to say anything about it. "Oh ok then."

"I would take you with me but, you still need some rest." He said as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out some papers that were crinkled. "You left these at the hospital by the way. Kane picked them up for you."

I looked down at the papers, realizing they were my divorce papers. I hesitated to take them for a moment unsure if I really wanted them or not. When I did take them the Undertaker backed away and then left the room. I continued to stare at them like a lost child. It took months for divorces to settle which meant Shawn had to be planning this for awhile. I wondered…was there someone else in his life? Or was he simply consumed by this revenge plot?

Later on that night after my shower I went into the computer room and played a few games on the computer. I then decided to open up my Facebook page and look at the pictures of my children. Upon seeing their faces, I broke down into tears. I missed them so much and I desperately hoped to see them again soon. I put my head down on the desk and started praying out loud. Shawn had gotten me into God a long time ago and talking to Him always seemed to help me feel better. When I was done praying, I dried my eyes and then shut off the computer before going back into my bedroom.

On my way there, I started hearing these banging noises and the sound of Brittany's moaning. I shook my head and walked into my room, shutting the door for the night. As I was brushing my hair out before bed, I heard the sound of a motorcycle engine revving up out outside. I glanced out of the window furthest from my bed and saw the Undertaker getting ready to ride down the driveway. I smiled at him, unsure of why but…I did.

Just before he pulled off, he glanced up at my window and waved when he saw me looking at him. I waved back thinking about possibly getting myself out of there. Then again, going home didn't seem like a great thing to do either. My husband was crazy, my best friend was in love with me, and on top of all that…my children were nowhere near me. I quickly decided against my escape and went to my bed to lay down. It was then that an idea popped into my head. First…I had to figure out where Taker kept the keys to his vehicles…


	17. Chapter 17

**1 Step Ahead**

The very next morning I got up bright and early so I would be the first one in the kitchen. I decided to try and win the guys over by cooking them some hot breakfast and then pretending to get to know them. I picked out a pair of blue jean shorts with a white tube top and a pretty silver necklace I found on the dresser. I then fixed my hair and put on some make-up before heading downstairs.

I made sure to be extra quiet while sneaking around the house. Those men seemed to hear just about everything that was going on in that place. When I reached the kitchen I quietly looked in the refrigerator for some eggs and bacon. Once I found what I was looking for, I quickly got started on breakfast. I found some pancake mix in the cabinet along with some fruit that was in a bottom drawer of the refrigerator. The sweet smell of blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs slowly filled the house, awaking my sleeping giants and the blonde.

Kane and Brittany were the first ones to come downstairs. It was the first time I had seen Kane without his mask and to tell you the truth, he wasn't too much of a monster like he proclaimed.

"Good morning you two," I said without turning around to face them. "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh yes definitely," Kane said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

Brittany smiled, "Can I help you with something?"

I looked over my shoulder at her with a smile, "Of course, will you set the table please?"

She nodded and quickly walked to the cabinets to get some plates. While she was busy setting the table I set my plan into action.

"So Kane…why do you call yourself a monster?" I asked as I placed the last pancake on the pile. "You most certainly don't look like one."

Brittany gasped, "See! I told you Kane…"

He glared at her as his skin turned red, "W-well…I-I,"

I smiled as I picked up the plate full of pancakes, "No need to explain, I know how it feels to be constantly reminded of something that tares you apart."

He raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief, "You do?"

"Oh sure. I'll give you an example, after WrestleMania, I'll constantly be reminded by others that I'm the woman who is married to a lunatic."

"How is that the same?" he asked as I sat the plate down.

I sighed, "Well…I love that man just as you love yourself. It hurts when that person doesn't always turn out to be what you hoped. In your case, you wear a mask thinking that no other girl could love you, but Brittany clearly does and she's a pretty girl."

Brittany sighed with a smile, "Awe…that's so sweet Meaghan."

Kane smiled at me, "Yeah it is…thanks I never thought of it like that."

I nodded and went to get the eggs and bacon. Just as I picked up those plates, the Undertaker came into the kitchen. I had to catch my emotions when he walked in wearing nothing but some loose shorts and a bandana on his head. His long black hair hung over his shoulders as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Damn it why did he have to tease me like this? Did he even know what he was doing to me.

"What smells good in here?" he asked as his eyes landed on me.

I smiled, "Well you cooked yesterday so, I figured I would cook this morning."

He raised an eyebrow at me for a moment before his eyes traveled down my legs and back up to my face. "Interesting…well I must say, that food smells as good as you look…no wonder Shawn married you."

I giggled and walked over to the table to sit down the rest of the food. "That isn't the only reason he married me…but I'll keep that to myself."

He laughed and came over to the table to join the rest of us. So far my plan seemed to be working pretty well. All that was left to do was get him to show me where his keys were.

"So what made you want to get yourself all prettied up?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe all this stress was getting to me and pampering myself seemed like a nice thing to do."

"Hey I'm not complaining." He said before glaring at the two love birds across the table. "Anyways did you two enjoy yourselves last night?"

The two of them froze for a moment and then started laughing, "If you must know….yes…yes we did have a nice time."

"Good because I had an awesome time listening…" I said.

Brittany gasped, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Was I loud?"

I giggled, "I'm only teasing you honey. I had a nice IPod to listen to while it was happening."

Kane sighed, "Good…"

I cleared my throat and then turned my focus back to Taker. "So, that was a very pretty motorcycle you were riding last night."

"Thank you." He said.

"Do you have others?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course, would you like to see my garage?"

I smiled, "Oh yea I would. I've always loved stuff like that but Shawn never let me ride them."

He chuckled, "That's because your husband is a weasel. Only a real man can ride the bikes that I ride."

"Have you ever rode one with someone else?" I asked.

He stopped eating for a moment and his face went blank.

"Undertaker?" I asked.

He glared at me with evil eyes and then got up and headed for the entrance. Before he left he turned around and looked at me, "I don't like people digging into my personal life Meaghan so heed my warning…stop while you're ahead."

I wanted for him to leave the house before turning to Kane who was just as appalled as I was. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kane looked at Brittany, "No…he's just really hurting."

"Hurting? Why?" I asked.

Brittany checked her watch and then got up from the table, "Sorry, I've got to go shower before work. It was nice meeting you Meaghan and thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem honey," I said as I watched her head out of the room and go upstairs.

Kane then sighed and looked at me, "I'm sorry…my brother has been a hot head since his last wife left him."

I gasped, "Oh…so that's why he looks kind of sad when he looks at me."

"Something like that, my brother has a lot of trouble explaining himself sometimes but don't worry, he'll come around."

I nodded, "Well I hope he comes around soon. I would hate to see his bad side at this point."

"Yeah me too." He said before finishing his food. "Anyways, don't take anything he says to heart when he's like that. The break up was pretty bad and it still rips his heart to shreds whenever he's forced to think about it."

"Oh I understand. I'm starting to wonder if signing those divorce papers will be worth it." I asked.

He chuckled, "If I were you I would take my kids and get as far away from that man as possible. You don't deserve to be with a man like him."

I laughed a little, "You know…I would take my kids if I could get them. Right now it doesn't look like either of you are letting me leave this house."

"And you're right….because you don't need to." Kane said as he took my hand and led me back upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked before he stopped by Taker's door.

He smiled, "Taker made a special trip earlier this morning…I think you're going to like what's behind this door."

When he opened the door, I nearly fell to my knees at the sight of my children. Samantha was asleep on his bed, while Ryan was in a crib over by the window. I covered my mouth and walked into the room to get a closer look at them. A feeling of complete joy took over my heart as tears began running from my face.

"You can thank him later…but for now let them sleep." He said as he gently tugged me from the bedroom.

"Gosh I feel terrible for upsetting him now." I said.

"Don't, like I said you didn't know and he'll come around." He said as he walked me back downstairs. In some ways I was beginning to think that maybe Taker was one step ahead of me the entire time or maybe he was really up for me leaving Shawn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Called Out**

The Undertaker pretty much avoided any contact with me over the next few days. I was trying to muster up the courage to apologize to him, but the little looks he gave me weren't helping the situation at all. In the end, I just decided to leave him alone until he was ready to talk to me again. I focused on getting myself together and trying to decide what to do about the divorce. Leaving Shawn seemed like a great idea at one point but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that leaving him could leave me with nothing. Shawn had all the money and the resources I needed to make sure our children were well taken care of. The only thing he lacked was love for his family…

One day while Ryan was taking a nap, and Sam was playing dress up with Brittany, I got myself dressed in a brown tube top, a long tan skirt that blew loosely in the wind and some brown flip flops. I then straightened my hair and went for a walk along the property. It was beautiful outside. The sun made the grass look greener and the sky an icy blue. I smiled as a few orange butterflies landed on some flowers in front of me. They were always my favorite insect. Hunter and I used to catch them while we were on one of our walks in the park…those sure were the good times.

I continued my walk until I discovered a little pond down the hill from the house. It was surrounded by trees and bushes that had wild berries on them. I looked around for a moment before taking off my shoes, lifting my skirt to my knees, and stepping into the water. It was not only clear, but cool and refreshing too. I gasped when some little blue fish swam up and circled around my feet. At first I thought they would bite me, but they only tickled me a little.

"Having fun?"

I glanced across the pond and found the Undertaker leaning against a tree. He looked awfully relaxed in his grey beater and black pants. His arms were folded across his chest as usual and he was staring off over the bushes.

"Oh, hey Taker, I didn't see you there." I said as I stepped out of the pond and put my flip flops back on. He didn't say anything so I sighed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked, making me stop in my tracks.

I looked over my shoulder as he pushed himself from the tree and started walking around the pond towards me.

"I-I figured you wanted to be alone so-"

"-Nonsense, I could use a little company." He said as he took a seat on the ground near me.

I looked away for a moment and then glanced back at him before taking a seat against a tree that wasn't too far from him. I didn't want to say anything that may cause him to get angry so I just remained quiet.

When he finally looked over at me he had a confused look on his face, "Why are you way over there?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I kind of got the feeling that you didn't want me anywhere near you."

His face went blank for a moment before he sighed, "Oh, right…I'm sorry Meaghan. I didn't mean to make you feel that way honestly. I'm just real fed up about my recent break-up."

I nodded and waited for him to start explaining the rest of it. He readjusted himself so that he was facing me. "Look. My ex, Tracy…was the only person I ever loved…we met just before I became who I am in the WWE."

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, listening intently.

"Anyways, we ran off to Las Vegas and got married. I thought I was the happiest man in the world…until I woke up one day and realized that my bank account had been cleaned out, a lot of my valuable stuff was gone, and some divorce papers where laying on my pillow."

I gasped, "Oh wow…I can't believe that happened to you."

He chuckled, "Yeah I can't believe it either. In fact I was able to forget that it ever happened…until…"

I raised my eyebrow at him waiting on him to finish his sentence. He was just about to when Brittany came over the hill carrying Samantha.

"There you are, I was just wondering if you didn't mind me taking Sammy to the mall with me. She's so cute."

My heart raced at the thought of my daughter being away from me after I just got her back but I had it remind myself that these people weren't my enemies. I glanced at The Undertaker who sighed, "Let her take her."

I bit my bottom lip and then nodded, "Alright…but make sure you call me to let me know you got there safely."

She giggled, "Man now you sound like my mom but I understand what you're feeling. Don't worry, Sammy is safe with me."

I smiled, feeling a little better about it. "Sam, make sure you listen to Brittany ok?"

My daughter nodded her little head before saying, "Love you mommy."

I blinked a few times and then smiled, "I love you too sweetie."

As Brittany turned around to leave I felt a small sense of happiness build in my chest.

"Was that her first sentence?" The Undertaker asked.

I nodded and wiped a tear from my face. "She's growing up so fast. Soon she'll be three and talking my ear off."

He laughed and then got up from his seat. I smiled at him as he approached me and extended his hand to help me up. I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up. I ended up tripping a little and falling directly into his arms.

"Oh…sorry." I said as I tried to back off but he just held me there in his arms. "What are you doing?"

He sighed with a smile, "I need to finish that sentence."

"Well you can do that without holding onto me." I said.

He shook his head, "No I can't. I have been able to forget about my ex until I met you…The shit that Shawn is putting you through doesn't make sense Meaghan."

I looked away, "I know it doesn't…but I can't leave him."

"Why not?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes, "Because I have to do what's right for my children. I mean they need their father and I don't have anything to help take care of them."

He sighed heavily and let me go. "And that's why you remind me of her. All she cared about was my money and what I could do for her."

I raised my eyebrow at him and put my hands on my hips. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am Meaghan. All of you women are just the same. It's no wonder Shawn wants to leave you. All you want from him is his money."

My lips began to tremble with anger. "How dare you say that about me…I love Shawn."

"No…you love his paycheck just admit it. Now Hunter on the other hand…you may actually love him."

"Stop talking to me like you already know me!" I said as I marched up to him and got in his face.

His eye grew wide with rage as he gritted his teeth and balled up his fists. "I'm going to give you three seconds to back up or else."

"Or else what? You gonna hit me?" I dared him. "Go ahead and do it!"

He looked at me for a moment and then started laughing. "It's just like I thought. You don't love Shawn, Meaghan…in fact, you love someone else and you don't even know it."

I shook my head and turned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but you do Meaghan. That's why you can't even face me right now."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"You're scared to leave Shawn because of the money, but you know that your best friend would help you-"

"-Shut Up!" I screamed louder and covered my ears with my hands.

He walked up behind me and continued his verbal assault. "-You don't want Hunter's help though because you know he'll expect you to fall in love with him…and then there's someone else in your heart who you truly love but you're too afraid to open up your heart to him because he knows so much about you already."

I shook my head and started to walk away but he reached out and grabbed my arm just as he did in the ring. I looked over my shoulder at him, "Let me go!"

He smirked and gladly let me go. I turned around and ran back up to the house, locking myself in the bedroom with Ryan for the rest of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

**One More Deal**

That night when everyone was in their rooms sleeping I was up trying to figure out what to do about this crazy talk coming from the Undertaker. After thinking it over for awhile, I had to admit, he was partially right about Shawn. I didn't want to leave him because of the money, but he was wrong about my love for him. I did love Shawn; I just wasn't _in _love with him anymore. I mean how could I be when I didn't feel the need to tell him about the Undertaker kissing me two years ago?

"This is crazy." I said before getting up and walking to the closet. "I have to leave this place."

I found a bag big enough to fit some things for the kids and myself. Quickly I packed the bag and then placed it on my back. I then carefully picked up each of my children, placing Ryan in his carseat and Sam in my free arm arm and carried them downstairs. I thought I was going to make it out of the house when I ran into Kane in the hallway.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath.

He leaned his head to the side, "Going somewhere?"

I sighed and pushed Samantha up so that her head rested on my shoulder. "Yes. I'm leaving here."

He chuckled, "That's cool and all, but how are you leaving when you don't know how to get out of here?"

I laughed, "It shouldn't be that difficult…"

He folded his arms and took a few steps towards me. "Meaghan, I know my brother has been pissing you off, but think about it…have you actually seen a road around here?"

I gave it some thought, "No but you're brother takes rides out of here all the time so there must be a way out of here."

"That's true but we're surrounded by woods. In order to find the road you'll have to know which path to take. On top of that, you don't have a car."

"I'll take one of yours." I said quickly.

"Or you can just stay here until Hunter comes to get you."

I blinked a few times, "He's coming to get me?"

"Yeah I heard my brother on the phone with him earlier telling him how to get here…is everything ok?"

I sighed and walked into the living room so I could lay Samantha down on the couch. I sat Ryan on the floor and unfastened him from his seat before walking into the kitchen with Kane.

"Look, your brother thinks he knows everything about me but he doesn't. I'm tired of his games and I'm tired of him treating me like these other gold digging women." I said.

Kane shook his head, "Don't feel bad, Mark has been treating Brittany like that too."

"Mark?" I asked. "He has a real name?"

"Of course he does, he just prefers it if people call him by his WWE name." he said.

I nodded, "Gotcha…well why does he compare all women to his ex? I mean last time I checked none of us are the same and men aren't what I call saints."

He laughed and opened himself a can of beer, "It's like I said before, he's hurting. At this point all women are evil to him."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Oh please, I've been hurt several times and you see me still trucking on like a trooper."

"Well you've got your children to give you strength…my brother really has nothing but his work." He said.

I looked away for a few seconds, wondering how life must suck for the Undertaker. I shrugged it off and decided to head upstairs. "Well I guess I'll go lay down for the night. It was nice talking to you Kane."

"and it was nice to get to know you Meaghan." He said as he drank some of his beer.

I nodded and turned to leave the kitchen. I took my children back up to my room and together we all slept peacefully through the night.

As promised that very next morning, Hunter arrived to pick up me and the kids. I couldn't help but run into his arms when he got out of his truck. He hugged me tightly, rubbing my back in the process.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I smiled at him as he let me go, "I've been better…I'm just ready to get out of here."

"I'm sure you are. Where are the kids?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder as Kane carried my kids outside to me. Hunter gladly went up to him and took Samantha and the two of them got the kids all strapped into the truck. I was about to go inside and get the rest of my stuff when the Undertaker came outside carrying it.

I tried not to give him an evil glare when he came up to me and held my bag out for me to take. When I reached for it, he pulled it back so I couldn't take it.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked, "Making another deal."

I sighed as Hunter came up behind me, "I think she's been involved in enough deals for now Undertaker."

"I didn't ask you for your two cents….what I want is her husband's head on a platter."

I gasped, "Excuse me?"

He laughed and took another step towards me, "Inside of your bag you'll find an official contract from Vince McMahon himself…he wants you to replace your husband as the commissioner."

Hunter chuckled, "No fucking way!"

The Undertaker glared at Hunter and then got in his face, "Do you really think I'm bluffing…"

I stepped in between the two of them and pressed my hand against the Undertaker's chest. He looked down at me with those sharp eyes as I looked back at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A rematch."

"What!" Hunter yelled. "No way, I'm not putting myself back in that ring with her in danger!"

I turned around and looked at Hunter, "Hunter! Let me handle this!"

He looked down at me like I had lost my mind before I turned back around to face the Undertaker, who was smirking at me.

"Taking charge already…" he said.

I shrugged, "I'm just tired of feeling helpless…now tell me more about this match."

He smiled and began telling me all the details of the match. I gave it some thought and decided that this just might be the right way to get myself out of this mess. I hopped into Hunter's truck and rolled down the window glaring at the Undertaker.

"You'll have your match, but after this…I want you out of my life."

He nodded, "No problem sweet cheeks, but something tells me that you won't be able to stay away from me after that night."

I narrowed my eyes at him before rolling up the window. Hunter then started the truck and got us away from the Brothers of Destruction.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hurt**

I was quiet most of the trip back home. I knew what I had to do, I just wasn't sure if it would turn out the way I expected. When we stopped at a rest stop, I hopped out of the truck and told Hunter to pop the trunk. He did as I asked, hopping out right after me. I grabbed the door to the trunk and opened it up before going into my bag and pulling out the envelope that held the contract for my new job. I took it out and carefully overlooked it. It was guaranteed for up to 5 years, paying me plenty of money over time. I sighed and placed it back into the envelope trying to make sense of it.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked.

I zipped my bag shut and then closed the trunk without turning around. I leaned against the truck for a moment before sighing, "I don't know Hunter."

"What has he been doing to you?" He asked with a little concern in his voice. "He didn't make you sleep with him did you?"

I turned around with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe you would ask me something like that."

"Well excuse me for assuming but you've never stood up to him that way before or me for that matter." He said.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Hunter, I was just tired of feeling helpless. It's about time I start standing up for myself…and he gave me the means to do so."

"So you're actually going through with putting me in another match with that maniac? And yourself on top of that."

I shook my head, "What makes you think that either of us are in that match?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I don't understand what you mean…he asked for a rematch."

"Yes he did…you'll know what's going on this coming Monday." I said before heading into the store to grab some things for the road. While I was doing that, I found myself smirking to myself. For the first time in many years, I felt as though I had complete control of things and no one could stop me. It was then that I got another idea for the Undertaker's plans. He deserved revenge of course but I also deserved revenge from him and his brother keeping me hostage…

When we reached our hometown, Hunter took me and the kids to his house instead of my own. I glanced at him feeling a little confused, "What are you doing?"

He parked the truck in his garage and then looked over at me with a blank face, "I didn't want to take you home…it'll hurt you too much."

"What will hurt me?" I asked.

He sighed and laid his head back for a moment. I sat up straighter in my seat, eyeballing him. "Hunter…what's going on?"

He chuckled and then a tear fell from his eye, startling me. Hunter never cried…unless something really hurt him.

"Liyah left me." He said. "She fucking left me."

I gasped and covered my mouth, "Oh no…I'm so sorry Hunter."

He laughed, "No it's cool…she was pregnant but…it wasn't mine."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Maybe that's what she was trying to tell me the entire time before the match at WrestleMania."

He glanced at me, "She talked to you before the match?"

"Yeah. She was telling me that she was pregnant and that I was in danger." I said.

He looked out his front windshield for a moment, looking as if he was in deep thought.

"Hunter? Is something wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and then ran his hand down his face. "Actually there is. She told you that you were in danger, but she already knew that the kidnapping was a set up."

I blinked several times. "So you were in on that part too?"

"Yes but it was only to get you away from Shawn...he's crazy Meg."

I giggled, "Well no shit. The man hit me in my head with a steel chair I think I know he's crazy."

"That's not the point here. The point here is that Liyah told you something that makes no sense. If she knew you weren't going to be harmed during the kidnapping why would she tell you that you were in danger?"

I shrugged, "Maybe to make me worry or maybe she was warning me about what Shawn was going to do to me."

"Then why didn't she tell me that?" he asked. "I mean I know the woman doesn't love me anymore but she could have told me what Shawn was up to."

I gave it some thought, "Why would she know what Shawn is up to?"

He fell silent for a moment, "Because she's been seeing him…"

I glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"It's true Meaghan. Shawn revealed that to me when I went to kick his ass for that chair shot."

I shook my head and hopped out the truck. Tears were filling my eyes at a rapid pace as anger boiled in my veins. I knew something hadn't been right with him for awhile and this was my proof. Hunter helped me get my things inside and helped me give my kids a bath before feeding them and putting them to bed. While they slept, I sat in the living room on the couch trying to wrap my head around this situation. Hunter joined me after getting a shower and changing into some loose shorts. I tried not to look at his bare chest and those perfectly sculpted abs but I was feeling so vulnerable that night.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I was hesitant to lean into his touch at first but he rubbed my arm and I couldn't help myself. I laid my head against his chest and cried my little heart out. Sure I knew I didn't love Shawn but the fact that he was doing this behind my back hurt like hell.

"it'll be ok Meg," he said before kissing the top of my head. "I'm here for you."

I nodded and then pulled away from him. I wiped my eyes and sniffled before reaching over to the coffee table and picking up the divorce papers. I looked at them one more time before glancing at Hunter with a smirk, "You got a pen?"

He nodded and got up from the couch and crossed the room to the mantle. When he came back he handed me a pen and I wasted no time signing them.

"If it's a divorce he wants…then it's a divorce he'll get." I said before folding up the papers.

He chuckled, "You're a brave woman."

"Thanks…but I don't think I'm brave enough to sleep alone tonight."

Catching my drift, Hunter gladly helped me up and together we walked to his bedroom. I jumped in the shower and carefully washed my body, letting the smell of lavender take over the room. When I got out, I put on a tank top and some shorts before returning to bed with Hunter. I decided to lay with my back against him, just to make sure I wouldn't be tempted to do anything. He wrapped one arm around me and moved close to me, whispering, "Goodnight," in my ear.

"Goodnight." I said before we both dozed off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Monday Night**

"Yeah man, I can't wait for my match tonight!" CM Punk said to Randy Orton when I walked into the arena that Monday night.

"Me too, it's about time that I…._damn…_" Randy said as I passed them by. I looked over my bare shoulder and winked at him as my heels clicked under me. His eyes traveled from my feet and back up my body as Punk turned around to see what he was admiring.

Over the last few days I had spent a lot of time rehearsing things over and over in my head. Hunter had did a great job of kissing up to me since he was in on the previous plans. He took me out and bought me a whole new wardrobe got my nails done, and even sent me to a spa while he watched my kids. I sure hoped he didn't think that I was going to be with him after all that. At that time all I wanted to do was enjoy the single life.

That night, I had gotten dressed in a long sleeved black dress that hung off of my left shoulder. The dress stopped mid-thigh and had a small silver chain around the waist area. I curled my hair and cut my bangs so that they curved to the right. The rest of my hair hung over my left shoulder in shiny curls. I completed my new look with a pair of tall black boots that had a stiletto heel and stopped just below my knees. I outlined my eyes in a black eyeliner with a dark purple eye shadow. Every wrestler I passed either whistled or whispered how sexy I looked when I walked by. There wasn't one head that wasn't turned, including Kane himself.

In my hand I held the signed contract saying that I was now in charge. When I reached Shawn's office, there was a camera man standing outside waiting to get in.

"Oh! Mrs. Michaels, we weren't expecting you," he said.

I smirked, "Don't worry…no one is expecting me."

He nodded as I took out my key to the office and unlocked the door. I was almost sick to my stomach when I saw Liyah sitting on Shawn's lap. I looked over my shoulder at the camera man, "Start filming will ya?"

Shawn stood up, nearly knocking Liyah off of him. "M-M-Meaghan? But I thought-"

"-You thought what? I was in the Undertaker's grasp?" I asked.

He shook his head but I didn't even let him finish, "Save it…now tell me why this is occurring with little miss hot pants?"

"Meaghan sweetheart…it's not what you think." He said as sweat began to form on his head. "Hunter told me that you-"

"I said save it,"

Liyah piped up, "Oh gosh. Meaghan this isn't what you think really,"

"Oh but it is." I said as I pulled the divorce papers from my purse and handed them to Shawn. "Here you go…you can leave my office now and get ready for your match."

He and Liyah both raised their eyebrows at me, "Excuse me but did you say _your_ office?"

I nodded as I walked to the chair and sat down in it. "According to this lovely contract, I'm now the new commissioner of the WWE…"

Shawn gasped, "What! But I wasn't told!"

"You're being told now." I snapped.

Liyah sighed, "Well where does that leave him?"

I scratched my head a little, "As far as I'm concerned…he's now back to being a wrestler…and he has a special match tonight."

"What match Meaghan! What are you playing at!" he yelled.

I crossed my legs, "Tonight, you'll be facing the man that retired you two years ago."

His face fell to the floor, "M-Meaghan wait…"

"And if he happens to win, not only do you lose your job, but he'll get to erase the loss at WrestleMania and add a point to his streak."

"What!" Liyah yelled, "That's not fair!"

"Oh yeah? Well it wasn't fair when Shawn intervened in the match and cost the Undertaker the win. Was it fair that I was struck in the head with a steel chair on top of that?"

She sighed and folded her arms, "I can't believe this."

"And I can't believe you two have been sneaking around behind my back." I said as I glared into Shawn's eyes. "I've given you everything…and you completely stole my happiness. So for that…tonight's match will be in a steel cage."

"Meaghan wait! There's something you have to hear!" Shawn yelled.

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now. Just get out of my office and get ready for your match!" I yelled.

He sighed heavily before turning towards the door. "Alright then Meaghan…have it your way."

I watched him leave with my arms folded in satisfaction. Liyah sniffled and turned towards me. "Meaghan…I'm so sorry about all this. But he wasn't lying when he said there is something you must know."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. Anything you say won't make me change my mind."

"Even if this baby isn't Shawn's?" she asked.

I froze in my seat before she headed out of the office. I had no idea what to make of what she said, but I didn't bother to dwell on it.

A few moments after the camera man left, there was a knock at my door. I shut off the TV knowing who it was. "Come in."

The door opened up and the Undertaker stood ready to go to battle. I stood up from my seat as he came into my office and locked the door behind him. He then turned and glared at me as I slowly made my way to the front of my desk.

I folded my arms and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He smirked and walked up to me until he was able to stand directly over me. I looked up into his eyes as he gently traced the back of his fingers under my cheek. I didn't know what he wanted from me but the gesture kind of made me melt. I hadn't even realized that his hands had moved down my arms, passed my waist, and were making their way under my dress. Before I could stop him, he lifted me up and sat me on the desk with a thud.

"What are you doing?" I asked before he pressed his lips to mine. I started pushing against his chest but I knew it was no use. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I pretty much done from that point on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs pulled him closer to me. I moaned as he slowly pulled away, gently biting my bottom lip. That alone was enough to light me on fire. We stared into each other's eyes once again both of us knowing what the other wanted. He pressed his lips to mine again kissing me with so much passion that I nearly stopped him and told him to take me right there. It was then that I remembered that I couldn't stand this man! I gasped and pushed him away, hopping off the desk and frantically fixing my dress.

He laughed deeply, "I knew you truly wanted me."

I shook my head, "No. I'm just a hurt woman right now."

"Is that so?" he asked. "Then why is it that you haven't slept with Hunter yet? Hm?"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and then dug through my purse for a mirror. "Undertaker, you have a match soon. If I were you I'd go prepare for it."

"What's there to prepare for? You and I both know that I'll be the victor." He said as he pressed his body against my back.

I bit my bottom lip and laid my head against him. He then brought his hand up around my neck and gently let it glide over my bare skin. "And if I'm not the victor…then I will make your life…a living…HELL."

I gasped and moved away from him. He chuckled and fixed his gloves before walking out of my office. Man I swore he had issues…

**Readers: **Are you team Hunter or Taker? What do you think will happen in the match? And who do you think the baby's father is? Can't wait to read your reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

**Liyah Tells All**

My nerves were pretty shot after the heated visit from the Undertaker. I paced around my office trying to calm my body down but all I could think about was his lips touching mine and those hands caressing my body. I had to fan myself and drink plenty of water just to stop myself from running down to his locker room to get me some…

I ended up staying my office until the match was about to start. Once both competitors got into the ring, I made my special appearance down at ringside. Before I could take my seat, I picked up a microphone to make one final announcement.

"Excuse me everyone, I just wanted to go over the rules one last time for this match. As I said earlier Shawn…if you lose, the Undertaker gets to add a point to his streak and you will no longer work here."

The crowd cheered loudly loving the decision, but I wasn't done yet. "Oh yea and Undertaker, I have a small stipulation for you."

He raised his eyebrow at me and mouthed the words, "Chose your words wisely…."

Of course I ignored him and flipped my hair over my shoulder, "You know, I've noticed that you win a lot of your matches with your finishing move the tombstone. It seems to hurt a lot of people so…I'm banning it from this match,"

He looked at me like I had lost my mind but I simply smiled at him. "If you use that finishing maneuver in this match you will automatically be disqualified…understand?"

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment and then chuckled. I looked at the time keeper and snapped my fingers for him to ring the bell. While the two of them wrestled it out, I took a seat near the commentary table and watched closely. The Undertaker was really giving it to Shawn, although I felt like something was definitely out of place. Towards the end of the match Shawn nearly escaped out of the door but The Undertaker dragged him back inside of the cage. I smirked as the punishment continued but then spotted someone coming down from the backstage area. I stood up to see who it was and saw Liyah running over to me.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Meaghan I couldn't keep this from you but you have to know something."

I glanced toward the match and saw Shawn trying to crawl over to our side of the ring.

"What is it?" I asked.

She sighed and was about to tell me when Hunter's music came on. "Oh no! Meaghan listen to me, Hunter and Shawn have a bet going on!"

"A bet? For what?" I asked.

She was about to tell me when Hunter came around the corner with a look of rage on his face. He was just about to push her down when I shoved her out of the way. Unfortunately I took the push, landing on my back and flipping over onto my side.

"Hunter! You bastard!" Liyah screamed. "How could you do that to her!"

"It was meant for you, you lying whore!"

"I'm the liar? But you and your friend had a bet going to see if you both could get in our pants this entire time!"

I gasped and forced myself up into a sitting position. I looked up into Hunter's eyes feeling completely appalled at what I was hearing. "I-Is it true?"

He looked down at me and then looked toward the cage as the Undertaker fell out of it. The bell rang, ending the match and once again ending Shawn's career.

Liyah got down on her knees in front of me with tears in her eyes. "Hunter told us that the Undertaker and Kane had killed you when you were taken from the hospital."

I sniffled, "Is that why you started sleeping with him?"

She raised her eyebrow and glanced at Hunter. "What else did you lie about!"

He shook his head and turned to leave. I tried to stand up but I ended up having to lean against the table in order to stand. I was so dizzy, but not enough to make me pass out.

"Liyah…were you ever sleeping with Shawn?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No…actually I've been sleeping with Kane…this is his baby."

I blinked several times, "What!"

"Look, I know my sister is going to be pissed when she finds out, but I'm willing to do anything to hurt that spoiled brat."

I shook my head at her, "I don't understand…"

She chuckled, "I'm adopted Meaghan…my real last name is the same as yours."

My mouth nearly fell open for a moment but I caught myself. "Liyah…are you trying to tell me we're…siblings?"

She was about to explain more when I was suddenly scooped up into the Undertaker's arms. He looked at me quietly before taking me backstage to my office. The crowd clapped as he carried me up the ramp. He looked back at all of them with a look of satisfaction on his face before we disappeared behind the curtain. When we got to my office, he gently sat me down on my chair and examined my head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yeah I think so…Undertaker…did you know Hunter and Shawn had a bet going on?"

He shook his head, "No I didn't…what else did she tell you?"

"That your brother is cheating on Brittany with her sister…" I said. "Liyah's baby isn't Shawn's at all."

He sighed and then moved my hair out of the way so he could check my shoulder. His warm hands felt pretty good on my shoulders and it felt even better once he placed kisses on them. "Are you ok?"

I nodded as a tear fell from my eye. "I just want to go to my hotel room and rest."

He nodded, "Or you could come to mine."

I smiled a little and then gave him a slight nod. I really didn't want to be alone that night and I knew being with Undertaker…was where I really wanted to be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Taker's Heart**

So many emotions were running through my mind as I walked out to the parking lot to meet the Undertaker. How in the hell were Liyah and I related and on top of that, if she and Shawn weren't an item, why in the hell was she sitting on his lap? I folded my arms as I looked around for the Undertaker. I figured I was probably out there before he was so I simply leaned against the wall. I didn't know what to think. All I wanted to do was run away and hide in my own little hole. There was just too many secrets and lies going around…too many for me to handle.

The Undertaker came out of the building a few moments later. I didn't even look at him when he came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You ready to go?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Yes please."

He nodded as I picked up my bag and hoisted it on my shoulder.

"Let me carry that," he said calmly.

I looked at him, seeing that he had a bag of his own already. "No it's ok. I've got it."

He chuckled, "That's funny."

"What?" I asked.

"Most women never deny help with their bags." He said with a little amusement in his voice.

I stopped walking and glanced at him, "Well this woman already knows that you want to get in her pants…which means you'll do anything to make sure I'll be easy."

He licked his lips and gently grabbed my chin. "That's very true Meaghan, but there's a difference between you and the other girls."

I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms, waiting on him to say something stupid. If he did, I was going to spilt, right then and there.

"I've actually wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you. Those others had to grow on me first."

"You're bluffing." I said, feeling myself falling weak for him.

He shook his head and continued walking past me. "Not at all toots. I saw you from afar at our annual WWE Hall of Fame ceremony, the night before the first time I faced Shawn at WrestleMania. I was looking around with my wife at the time right next to me…and that's when I saw you."

I smiled to myself as we came up to his truck and he opened my door for me. I thought about that night when I came to the ceremony. I was wearing a strapless purple dress that hung way past my feet, with sparkling earrings and a matching bracelet. My hair was pulled up into a curly bun with little curls still hanging down on each side. Shawn and I had just gotten married not that long ago, and I was happy as a bird. I remembered meeting all the other superstars, including John Cena who had kissed my hand.

"You were so beautiful." The Undertaker said as he shut his door and put on his seatbelt. "And you still are."

I smiled and glanced out of the window, knowing that he was just buttering me up so he could get in my pants. I had to be honest though, it was sort of working.

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" I asked.

He sighed and started up the truck. "I thought that would be obvious…I hate Shawn…"

"Oh…" I said.

"The year after when I was facing Shawn again and I saw you wandering around backstage with your pregnant belly making you glow."

I giggled remembering how big I was.

"I imagined that the baby was mine…and that you were mine." He said.

I looked at him, "So that's why you kissed me."

He nodded, "I couldn't help myself. Your body made it hard to resist."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Um I was fat at that time."

"Yeah, but only because you had little Sammy growing inside of you…hey,"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You know I'm telling you the truth right?"

I started laughing, "You know, after all the lies and secrets people have been hiding from me, I can almost tell when someone is lying…and I know you're telling the truth."

He smiled and then got the truck moving out of the parking lot. I let out a breath of relief once and glanced over at him.

"Tell me something Taker, if I would have been the reason that you lost at WrestleMania…would I have been hurt?"

He tensed in his seat for a moment and then relaxed, "I would have been pissed off, but I don't think I would have been able to hurt you...physically…"

"Just physically?" I asked.

"Just physically…mentally I would have made your life a living hell." He said almost as if it was nothing. "I wouldn't have harmed your kids either."

"Well that's good. I'd rather it be me over them anyways." I said.

He laughed and then stopped at a red light. "Kane told me you kissed Hunter…"

I gasped, "He did? Oh damn he wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone."

"Well I've got to be honest, who could blame the man for kissing you?"

"Taker he was just trying to get in my pants…just like you are."

He smirked, "I'm not just trying to get in your pants Meaghan…"

"Then what is it you want?" I asked.

"You're heart…" he said with a quick glance at me. "…and for starters, I don't want to get in your pants…I want to do what these other guys haven't been able to,"

"And what is that?" I asked as I turned in my seat to face him.

He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked the truck. I waited patiently for his answer but he simply looked at me and said, "I'll show you."

**Readers: **Will Meaghan give into her desires or will she be making a mistake? Tell me your thoughts =)


	24. Chapter 24

**Late Night Special**

I licked my lips as he hopped out of the truck and walked over to my side. I took off my seat belt just as he reached my door and opened it up. I glared at him for a second before he reached out his hand for me to take it. I gladly placed my hand in his and hopped out of the truck. He then shut my door and together we began walking across the parking lot. I stopped mid stride forgetting about our bags.

"You won't need it." He said. "Trust me I've got this all covered."

I looked at him a little shocked but at the same time not surprised. This man was the Undertaker, which meant he was capable of just about anything. When we got inside, he took me straight into the elevator and pressed the button to the eighth floor. I tossed my hair over my shoulder revealing my bare skin to his sight. He smirked at me and gently moved the backs of his fingers over my jaw line. I glanced into his eyes and for once I saw a man who truly and deeply cared for me. Sure Hunter cared for me too, but in all honesty I could see so much more in Taker. This man definitely wasn't lying when he said he had wanted me for some time now. It was all proven to me that night…

When we reached the eight floor, I caught the aroma of rich milk chocolate. I closed my eyes with a smile, "Wow…I love chocolate."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand gently before walking me down the hall to the third door on the right. I smirked at him knowing that whatever he had planned was going to get me in bed with him. I waited as he opened the door to his room. When he pulled me inside and turned on the light, I gasped at the sight I saw.

There were red roses just about everywhere in the room, including petals scattered all over the floor. The sweet smell of chocolate was coming from a small fountain on a table in the middle of the room. My favorite fruit, strawberries, were surrounding the entire fountain along with some marshmallows. I smiled as he came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Unlike the others…I plan to treat you like the queen you truly are." He whispered into my ear as he moved my hair away from my bare shoulder. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against my neck. They were so warm, shooting warm feelings through my spine. His hands then moved down my arms as he began to push me towards the bathroom. I opened my eyes just as he opened the door, revealing a hot bubble bath with rose petals floating on top of the bubbles. The tub itself was massive, probably big enough for three people with room for each. There were candles on the sink and on this stand where towels usually were.

I sighed softly and turned around to face him, "You did this all for me?"

He smiled and gently placed his hand under my chin. "I did this for us…"

I looked away for a moment, trying to fight back tears, but he turned my head back to face him and then gently brushed his lips against mine. I hesitated against him, still feeling scared to let go.

"Don't worry Meaghan, I won't hurt you…I promise." He said before bringing his lips back down to mine enveloping me in a wave of emotions I could no longer hide. I kissed him back while snaking my arms up around his neck. I had never been kissed so delicately or passionately for that matter. When he pulled away, all I wanted him to do was continue. Instead, he directed me to the sink and sat me on the counter. I watched him slowly drop to his knees and carefully unzipped my right boot. I moved some of my hair behind my ear while he finished pulling off my shoes. Once he was done, he moved his hands over my legs as he stood up and kissed me.

He pulled off his shirt and then stood me up and helped me out of my dress. I smirked at his reaction to the sight of my strapless black bra and matching thong. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, "Damn you're gorgeous."

I giggled and reached for a hair tie that was on the counter. While I tied my hair up, he unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. I couldn't help but glance down at the bulge in his boxers. He sure wasn't a joke that's for sure…The more I glanced at it, the more I wanted it inside of me. He was much bigger than Shawn and by the looks of it, he was far more advanced than he was.

He stepped out of his pants, kicking off his shoes in the process. I bit my bottom lip as he reached behind me and unsnapped my bra. I caught it before it fell, pressing it against my breasts. He smiled and gently cupped my head, "There is no need to hide anything from me."

I smiled and nodded before letting the bra fall to the ground. He pulled me close to his body and cupped my butt cheeks before kissing me deeply. He felt him tugging at my panties making me want him more. When they hit the floor, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the tub. Carefully he lowered me into the warm water and bubble mix, instantly relaxing my body. I watched him as he pulled off his boxers and socks and then let his hair out of the ponytail. So many thoughts were going through my mind at that moment. There standing over me, was the man I feared for so long and yet…I was deeply in love with him the entire time. I began to wonder if I was truly afraid of him or was I running from the truth about my feelings?

I relaxed as he climbed into the tub with me. He sat down next to me and then kissed me sweetly. He moved down to my neck, sucking on my skin and gingerly biting it. I leaned my head back to give him more access, moaning softly as he made his mark on me. Shortly after he stopped and decided to give me a bath. He grabbed a sponge and lathered it with some soap that smelled like vanilla.

"Turn around," he said.

I did ask he asked and turned my back to him. Softly he moved the soapy sponge all over my back. He took his time getting me all cleaned up before it was my turn to bathe him. After our nice bubble bath, we got all wrapped up in plush white towels and went out into the bedroom area. I stopped to smell one of the vases of roses before walking with him over to the table where the chocolate fountain was. I leaned against the table and he kissed me softly. He then picked up a strawberry and carefully covered it with the warm milk chocolate before feeding it to me.

"Mm, I love strawberries." I told him before licking my lips.

"I thought so…" he told me before feeding me another one. "Is there anything else you like besides those?"

I giggled, knowing what he was talking about but I chose to ignore him. After feeding me several strawberries, he walked me to the bed and had me drop my towel and lay on my belly. I did as he asked, not bothering to argue with a man who clearly didn't like to be told otherwise. I rested my head on my elbows and closed my eyes as he reached for a bottle of lotion. Shortly after, he was massaging my back and working his way down to my legs. I sighed softly, loving the feeling of his warm hands moving all over my body. He kept it up for a few minutes, nearly putting me to sleep.

As soon as he stopped, he turned off the lights and then dropped his towel. I looked at his dark silhouette, remembering how it used to haunt my dreams. Now here he was taking complete care of me and my body. I bit my bottom lip as he climbed on top of me, spreading my legs in the process. He kissed my lips a little more roughly before moving down to my breasts. He took his time sucking and playing with each nipple until it was nice and hard. I moaned and arched my back, pushing more of myself into his mouth. I could feel my body reacting in ways I had never felt before. He reached between my legs and gently began to circle his finger around my sensitive spot. I closed my eyes and moaned a little louder. I could feel my pussy growing wetter the longer he played with it. I had never been teased like this before, and I loved it.

I few seconds later he stopped his teasing and got himself positioned over me.

"Hold on tight…" whispered, "it's going to be a bumpy ride."

I bit my bottom lip before he slid his penis deep within me. I gasped as I felt it sinking deeper and deeper, going further than I had ever felt before. I pulled my legs back a little further to give him more room. Once he was as far as he wanted to go, he pulled halfway out and dropped back in almost quickly.

My toes curled as my hands traveled up his sides and rested on his back. Soon he had begun a nice steady rhythm that followed with my soft cries of pleasure. He kissed me deeply as he worked his hips, slowly picking up some speed. I tried so hard not to squeeze his body between my legs but he felt so good inside of me. The bed began to squeak underneath me as I pressed my forehead against his shoulder. Shortly after, he slowed down and then pulled out of me. I didn't know what to expect as he turned me over and helped me on my knees. He positioned me so that my upper body was resting against the pillows and my butt remained in the air. He had me spread my legs slightly before slowly reentering my body.

"Oooo…" I moaned as he filled me up. He grasped my hips and slowly began pounding my little body. I closed my eyes a new pleasure began to take over my body. He was going so fast that I could barley moan at all. The bed was hitting the wall as the sounds of our bodies clapping together filled the room.

"_Oh Taker…" _I moaned as sweat began to form on my head. _"That feels so good baby,"_

He continued his motions for few minutes before turning me on my back once more. Only this time, he pinned my hands above my head. He kissed me deeply before sinking back inside of me. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly as he gave it to me nice and rough. He ended up having to let go up my hands so I could hold onto him. He had incredible speed and was hitting my spot dead on. He then stopped and lifted me up with him. We rolled all the way over until I was on top of him, riding him like a bat out of hell.

My hair fell out of the bun and collected in front of my face. I had to toss my head back a few time just to keep it out of my face. He ran his hands up my thighs as I rode him, moaning as I squeezed his dick with my muscles. When I grew tired, he rolled us back over and kissed me deeply. We continued our love making off and on throughout the night. He was absolutely the perfect lover and did a great job at showing me just how a woman should be treated.


	25. Chapter 25

**Readers: **So sorry I've been out for a few days, anyways here is the last chapter to my twisted story. Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I actually broke 100 reviews for this story so thanks so much!

**A New Path**

My body was pretty much worn out by the time Mark and I finally got out of bed the next morning. He pulled me into the bathroom, where we once again bathed together. After that, he took me into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. I watched as he opened up his suitcase and pulled out some clothes for me to wear.

"How did you know what size I wore?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I bought you clothes when you were in my house, remember?"

I smiled as the memories filled my head. I then made the mistake of remembering how mean he was to me before. "Yes…I remember."

He glanced at me, "Is something wrong?"

I dropped my gaze from him, "No…"

"Oh please…you can't lie to me Meg." He said before taking a seat next to me. "What's the matter?"

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Mark…you were so mean to me while I was in your house…I don't understand why if you loved me so much."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around me. "I didn't mean to be mean to you. I was just so frustrated with how things went down between my ex and I…besides…" I gasped when he pushed me back and rolled on top of me. "…I have you now and all that pain is gone."

"Just like that?" I asked as I rubbed my hands over his shoulders.

"Just like that."

We smiled at each other and shared one more kiss before getting up to get dressed. I was the happiest woman in the world after that day, and even more so once I went to Shawn and Hunter to set them straight. I handed Shawn the divorce papers, packed my stuff along with my children's stuff and left him in the house with a disheveled look on his face. As for Hunter…well…I went to his house and basically told him that if we couldn't be friends, he couldn't have me at all.

"You can't be serious," he said.

I nodded and placed my hands on his shoulders, "Hunter, I love you, but more like a brother. I don't want to lose what we have simply because you're going through a phase."

"It's not a phase Meg, I know I love you." He said.

I shook my head, "If you loved me then you would let me be happy."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. After about a minute, he looked up at me with a smile and then hugged me. "Ok Meaghan…you go be happy. I'll take friendship over nothing."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for understanding."

"I'm not being understanding…I'm just waiting." He said. "I know that I did some things to you that were wrong Meg, and I'm really sorry."

"It's alright…everything worked out for me in the end." I said with a smirk.

He nodded as I turned and walked back to Taker's truck, ready to start my new life with him and my children. As for Liyah, she and Kane planned to stay together and get married. It turns out that the two of us…were actually blood sisters. My parents broke up when I was young, and my father had another girl to someone else. That woman in turn, gave Liyah up for adoption and the lucky bitch got landed with the McMahons. It's no wonder I hadn't heard from my father…or even knew about Liyah. Anyways, no one knows for sure where Kane and Liyah moved to but according to Mark, all was going pretty well.

Mark and I were married about three months later. We decided to have the wedding in his backyard since it was wide with plenty of land. From that day on, the memories of all the hell I went through to get to this point replayed in my mind. I knew right then and there that the memory would remain forever.


End file.
